Wedding Bells
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: This story is random and im making the last chapter M but im gonna leave it on here so if u cant handel it dont read it! DL. Dana and Logan are getting marriedZoey and Chase are gonna be parentsNicole and Michale going out. whatch out for sequel.
1. getting ready

OK here's the info that you need to know whats going on and if you have any ideas to help with this story then give them to me and i will try to make it into a chapter to add to the story.

Logan and Dana have been going out for almost 2 years and getting ready to get married. They live right next door to Zoey and Chase that have been married for 6 months. Nicole and Michale have been going out for 9 months and live in upper california in the mountains but for the wedding their staying at Dana and Logans house. Nicole,Zoey are helping Dana with the wedding and the rest of the stuff. Dana is a singer and Logan is a director/producer. Zoey is a childrens doctor and Chase is a writer. Nicole is a fashion designer and Michale is a rapper better known as Shay.

**MORNING AT DANA AND LOGAN'S HOUSE...**

Nicole tip-toed in to Logan and Dana's room and went over to the curtains. She stood infront of them and opened the curtains. To her luck both Dana and Logan were facing the window.

"What the hell, Nicole!" Dana yelled hardly opening her eyes.

"Come on Dana get up! Zoeys gonna be here any minute to take you to get your wedding dress and her and me a brides maide dress." Nicole said pulling on Dana's arm. Logan laughed and turned over. Dana sat up and pushed him.

"Whats so funny?" Dana asked.

"That you have to get up and I can stay here and sleep." Logan said laughing again.

"Oh thats where your wrong." Nicole said smiling at Dana.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked turning over to face her and Dana.

"Well, as soon as Michale gets out of the shower you,him and Chase need to go get new tuxs." Nicole said smiling as Dana and her did their secret hand shake.

"When is he getting out, Nicole?" Logan groaned.

"Well he only takes..." Nicole said before Michale walked in with all of his clothes already on.

"Dude you need to get up! Nicole I thought that you said that you were going to wake them both up and get them ready." Michale said turning on the lights.

"God, Logan make the bad people go away!" Dana said as she snuggled up to Logan.

"You make them go away, their more scared of you then they are of me!" Logan said as he put a pillow over his head.

"Come on!" Nicole and Michale said together as they pulled Logan and Dana out of bed.

"Fine we're coming ok!" they both said getting up.

"Now go away so we can get dressed." Logan said. He pushed them out of the room and closed the door. Dana went over to the dresser and took off her PJs that were made out of shorts and one of Logans old shirts. He walked up behind her after she got her shirt off and started to kiss her neck.

"Logan stop...we have to...to go." She got out in between moans and breaths.

"Do you really want me to stop?" He asked as he hit her spot.

"No but...we have to." Dana said pushing him away. He sighed and put his clothes on as did Dana. After that Logan layed down on the bed while Dana was looking through the bed side tabel for who knows what. Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her down on him. She giggled and straddled his waist. She leaned down and kissed his lips. He bit her bottom lip asking for entrance. As soon as she let him in the door opened and Zoey and Nicole walked in.

"God no wonder it took you guys so long." Zoey said as she went over and pulled Dana off Logan."Come on you both need to get down stairs so we can leave!"

"Yes mom!" They both said as they walked downstairs.

"Hey you love birds." Chase greeted with a smile. Dana waved and Logan groaned upset that they interrupted his make out time with Dana.

"Something smells good." Dana said as she sat down at the kitchen tabel.

"Yeah it's french toast." Nicole said in her bubbley tone.

"Well to bad you 2 won't get any." Zoey said taking her plate away along with Logan's.

"What! Why?" Dana asked angrey.

"You slept to long and now we're late!" Zoey said.

"Sorry mom." Logan said stealing a bite from Michale's plate.

"Let's move it people." Zoey said.

Everyone got up and followed Zoey out the door. Dana, Nicole and Zoey got into Dana's Hummer after sharing kisses with the boys, While Logan,Michale and Chase got into Chase's Saturn because they all couldnt fit into Logan's lambo. Logan was off in search for the perfect suit and Dana was out to find her perfect dress.


	2. the perfect dress

hi next chapter here.p.s i dont own Zoey 101 or the song in this chapter so here you go!

Merry Christmas...I Could Care Less, just kidding i do care its from one of the songs that i love from fall out boy! ok so ill stop rambeling and on w/ the story...

**_DRESS SHOPING..._**

"Ok so where to first?" Dana asked as she pulled out of her parking lot.

"I don't know your the bride you pick." Zoey said.

(A/N: ok so just to clear things up Dana's car so she is driving, Zoeys also sitting in the front and Nicole is in the back.)

"Well I don't know any wedding dress stores! Pick one Zo, you've already been through this so you should be telling me where to go." Dana said earning a giggle from Nicole.

"Yeah Zo, Danas right you should tell her." Nicole said.

"Ok well I got my dress from Weddings,Partys, Anything." She told the other girls.

"Well then thats where I will go, too." Dana said turning in that direction.

"So, did you and Logan pick out a song to dance to yet?" Nicole asked feeling left out.

"No but I kinda want it to be a Fall Out Boy song because of my brother Pete(in my world im making Dana and Pete Wentiz be brother and sister), but I also know that Logan dosent want that so I was thinking of 'My Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, because Logan likes that song and so do I" Dana answred turning a corner and stopping at a red light.

"I've never herd of that song." Zoey said. Nicole and Dana's mouths dropped. "What!?!"

"You've never herd that song, oh my god! Dana put it in!" Nicole said almost screaming.Dana found the CD and turned it on. Zoey listened as it started to play.

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

"Woah that song is really good!" Zoey said after it was over.

"Yeah I know. I just dont know how you didn't know that song I mean Chase loves that song and the band, Chase also said that he was thinking of having that as your wedding song!" Nicole said all in one breath.

"God Nicole, you never stop amazing me." Dana said then she saw the parking lot and turned in. They all got out and started to walk to the door. Dana had to park kinda far away so it was a long walk. Every now and then someone would walk up to Dana and ask for her autograph, which made the walk even longer, then they finally got there. They took there time looking at dresses but Dana didnt like any of them. They went to about 3 more stores and were on there way to lunch when Dana just stopped.

"Whats wrong D?" Nicole asked turning around and walking over to Dana. She was staring into the window at this gorgeous dress, it had no strappes, was just the right shade of white, the perfect train of the dress falling behind it and at the bottom it had little flowers made out of fake dimonds.

"It's perfect." The three girls wispred at the same time. Dana went over to the door and walked in not taking her eyes off of the dress at all until Nicole pulled her back out.

"What? Whats wrong?" Dana asked looking weirdly at Nicole.

"Well you can get that dress." Nicole said pointing at the window.

"Why not?" Zoey and Dana asked at the same time.

"Because this isn't a Famous store! Famous people don't shop in this kinda place." Nicole said like it was common knowlage.

"What! Listen Nicole, im the bride and I get to pick out MY dress." Dana said walking into the store with Zoey following. Nicole groaned and went inside after Zoey.

"Excuse me, hi, I was just wondering if I could maybe see the dress in the window." Dana asked the lady at the counter.

"OH my god your Dana Cruz! Hi im sarah and im a very big fan!" She said comming out from behind the countar and shaking Dana's hand. Dana smiled and shook back." Oh yes of course you can see the dress."

She led the girls over to the display case and took out the dress. Dana took it and put it up to her body. From the look of it, the dress was going to fit her perfectly. She looked over at Zoey, Nicole, and Sarah, they all nodded.

"Oh my god! This is a perfect dress, may I try it on?" Dana asked looking as Sarah.

"Oh yes of course the dressing room is in the back." Dana took the dress and went in the back. The other girls followed and waited for her to come out. About 5 minutes later Dana came out and the dress fit her like a glove. The dress showed off her curves and she looked like a angel. Zoey smiled and Nicole started to tear up.

"You look beautiful!" They both said in unison.

"Who made this?" Dana asked turning infront of a mirror.

"I did! Everything in this store is an original made by me!" Sarah said proudly.

"Oh my god i'll take it!" Dana said going back into the dressing room. 10 minutes later she came out with the dress in her hands.She bought it and headded back to Zoey's house to hide the dress so Logan wouldn't sneak a peek. Zoey stayed there and Dana and Nicole went back to Dana's house. Nicole went in to her room to change and Dana sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. She was just getting into her show when Logan came in and jumped on her lap and stole the remote.

"Hey!" Dana said trying to get the remote back.

"Hey to you to hun." Logan said kissing her on the cheak and throwing the remote to the other side of the couch.

"I was watching that you idiot!" Dana yelled.

"Hey babe I thought that we wernt going to call each other bad names any more." Logan said smirking. Dana rolled her eyes. Logan layed down on top of Dana facing the tv his head on her chest. Dana smiled even though Logan can be the dumbest person ever she still loved him and she always will.

"You comfortable?" Dana asked smirking and looking down on her soon-to-be-husband.

"Yep, but it is a little lumpy."Logan joked as he moved around. Dana laughed and put her arms around his neck and rested her hands on his chest. He interlocked their fingers and kissed her hand. Nicole walked out and saw the couple together on the couch and saw Michale come in. She ushered him over to let Logan and Dana be alone together. Soon after that Logan fell asleep in his loves arms. Dana smiled and kissed the top of his head and tried to reach the remote without waking Logan up. After about 3 times she got it and turned the channel on Gillmore Girls one of her favorite shows. Nicole came out of the bedroom when she herd the theme song.

"Hey its starting!" Nicole said. Dana put her finger up to her lips and pointed at the sleeping man in her arms that moved a little when Nicole talked.

"Sorry." Nicole wispred and sat down on the couch. Michale walked out and sat next to Nicole and put his arm around her. He was about to saw something to Dana but he noticed that Logan was asleep. Michale had a really good idea. He was going to get back at Logan for all the times at PCA that Logan woke him up early. Michale wispred something into Nicoles ear and she screamed. Logan woke up and fell off the couch.

"What the hell!" Logan yelled as he got up off the floor glaring at the giggleing Dana and Nicole.

"Michale told me something that I never knew about Chase." Nicole said laughing. Logan glared at Michale who looked scared for his life.

"Should I start running now?" Michale asked Logan getting up and backing away.

"Yeah that would be a good idea." Logan said chasing after Michale. Dana went into the kitchen and grabbed a Mountain Dew. (my favorite drink)

"Dana, why don't you drink milk insted of Mountain Dew?" Nicole asked jumping up to sit on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Logan was still busy chasing Michale around the house.

"Because I dont get any fatter no matter what I eat or drink, just like my mom, the only time she ever gained any weight was when she was pregnant with me and my brother." Dana answred watching Logan chase Michale around. Michale ran into the kitchen and to get behind Dana. This was getting on her last nerve so she grabbed Logan and kissed him hard on the lips and told him to run with her hand. Logan was to caught up in the kiss to notice so Michale got away.

"Well that was fun!" Nicole said as she went back into the living room to watch tv and to let the two love birds continue with there actions...

ok end of chapter i thought that this is the best one yet...even though there was only 2 chapters,lol the next chapter is going to be the boys day out to get there suits. ok so i need ideas after that cuz this is kinda getting harder to write but no worries i will continue no matter what!! 


	3. the suit or is it?

here we are with the next chapter it took me a pretty long time to finish this so be happy. the reason it took so long is because im a girl and its really hard for me to write as a guy. well here it is

**THE SUIT...**

"So where to Logan my man?" Chase asked Logan in the back seat. (Chase-driving,Michale-next to Chase, Logan-back seat)

"Well I always get my suits from Avalon (made that name up) they make the best suits." Logan answred.

"Ok. So Logan what took you and Dana so long up stairs?" Michale asked smirking.

"Nothing." Logan sighed.

"What do you mean nothing! You two are always doing _something_ ." Chase said looking at Logan blushing in the back seat woth a disapointed look on his face. "What is something wrong?"

"No, its just that Dana thinks that its a good idea to wait until our wedding night so that it will be better then every night." Logan said in his best Dana impression.

"When did she say this? Was it a long time ago?" Michale asked turning down the radio.

"It was like... 2 months ago and I really dont think I can last that long!" Logan said in a sad voice.

"DAMN!" Chase and Michale yelled at the same time.

"Yeah I know, we went to having sex like every other night to not having it at all, this really sucks!" Logan said.

"Yeah, this really dose suck." Chase said.

"Yeah for you!" Michale laughed.

"Shut up! Its bad enough as it is." Logan yelled hitting Michale in the back of the head. Chase pulled into the parking lot and made his way inside with Michale and Logan arguing in the back of him. Then they finally got into the store and a couple of guys came up and asked if Michale was the famous Shay, but he said no, thats the whole reason he didnt want to use his real name. Logan was looking around and he noticed that he had all of the suits that he ever needed and went over to Chase and Michale.

"Dude I have all of these suits." Logan complained

"Yeah and I dont want to buy another suit." Michale complained.

"I have an idea we should blow off this whole shopping for suits thing and go to Fun Depot!" Logan said. Michale nodded and they both looked at Chase who was shaking his head no.

"You guys I promised Zoey that I would make you guys get new suits." Chase said. Logan and Michale looked at each other and each grabbed one of his arms and dragged him out of the store much to his protest. Michale got his keys and Logan pushed him into the back seat and locked the door so he cant get out. Logan got in and they took off.

"God Chase have you ever done the oppisite of what Zoey said?" Logan asked.

"No and I really didnt plan on starting." Chase complained from the back seat. Michale laughed and turned the radio at a red light. it was Money Maker by Ludacris so Michale turned it up as loud as it would go:

Shake your money maker  
Like somebody boutta pay ya  
I see you on my radar  
Don't you act like you afraida  
Shh...

_Ludacris:_  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey

_Pharrell:_  
Shake your money maker  
Like somebody boutta pay ya  
Don't worry about them haters  
Keep your nose up in the air

_Ludacris:_  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey

_Verse 1:_  
Shake shake shake your money maker  
Like you were shaking it for some paper  
Took your mama 9 months to make ya  
Might as well shake what ya mama gave ya

You ... you looking good in them jeans  
I bet you look even better with me in between  
I keep my mind on my money, money on my mind  
But yous a hell of a distraction when you shake your behind  
I got on my right side pouring some cups  
My whole hood is to my left and they ain't giving a fuck

So feel free to get lose and get carried away  
So by tomorrow you forgot what you was saying today  
But don't forget about this feeling that I'm making you get  
And all the calories you burn from me making you sweat  
The mile high points you earn when we taking my jet  
And how everywhere you turn I'll be making you wet..

_Hook:_  
_Pharrell:_  
Shake your money maker  
Like somebody boutta pay ya  
I see you on my radar  
Don't you act like you afraida  
Shh...

_Ludacris:_  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey

_Pharrell:_  
Shake your money maker  
Like somebody boutta pay ya  
Don't worry about them haters  
Keep your nose up in the air

_Ludacris:_  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey

_Verse 2:_  
Switch, switch, switch it from right to left and..  
Switch it till you running right out of breath and..  
Take a break until you ready again and..  
You can invite over as many friends as..  
Ya want to, but I really want you  
Just be thankful that Pharrell gave you something to bump to...HEYY  
Luda...I'm at the top of my game  
You want my hands from the bottom to top of your frame  
And I...just wanna take a lil ride on your curves  
And get erotic giving your body just what it deserves and..

Let me give you some swimming lessons on the penis  
Backstroke, breaststroke, stroke of a genius...YUPP  
Call me the renaissance man  
Get up and I stay harder than a cinder block mannn...HEYY  
I'm just a bedroom gangster  
And I been meaning to tell ya that I really must thank ya when ya..

_Hook:_  
_Pharrell:_  
Shake your money maker  
Like somebody boutta pay ya  
I see you on my radar  
Don't you act like you afraida  
Shh...

_Ludacris:_  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey

_Pharrell:_  
Shake your money maker  
Like somebody boutta pay ya  
Don't worry about them haters  
Keep your nose up in the air

_Ludacris:_  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey

_Verse 3:_  
Rock rock rock it and make it work girl  
Please don't stop it until it hurt girl  
You..you been looking a little tipsy  
So if you could just shake it a little this way  
See ima member of the BBC  
The original bread winna of DTP  
And you the center of attention thats distracting the squad  
Cause everybody in the camp is like OH MY GODD..she could

_Hook:_  
_Pharrell:_  
Shake your money maker  
Like somebody boutta pay ya  
I see you on my radar  
Don't you act like you afraida  
Shh...

_Ludacris:_  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey

_Pharrell:_  
Shake your money maker  
Like somebody boutta pay ya  
Don't worry about them haters  
Keep your nose up in the air

_Ludacris:_  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey 

Michale and Logan were jumping up and down in the front seats and after the song was over they turned it back down and went to Fun Depot. Logan bought the tickets to ride the Go-carts,play Laser-tag, and climb the rock wall, plus he got a lot of tokens to play the games that were every where. They played for about 2 hours and then ran out of tokens so the boys decided to go home. Michale and Logan got out at there house and said bye to Chase. Michale said that he wanted to shoot some hoops for a little while so Logan went into the house. He checked his watch and it said 5:00pm so he knew that Dana would be home and watching Gillmore Girls her favorite show. Logan sneaked up to the couch and jumped in to Danas lap while grabbing the remote.

"Hey!" she yelled trying to get the remote back.

"Hey to you too, hun." Logan joked kissing her cheak throwing the remote to the other side of the couch and smirking after he changed the channel. She sighed and He settled down on her lap. She always lays on him so why not mix it up for a change? She put her hands around his neck and he kissed the back of her hands. It was really quiet and Logan fell asleep in Danas arms. He could feel Dana moving under him but then she kissed his head and he fell into a deep sleep. Logan was having a really good dream when Nicole screamed. Logan fell off the couch.

"What the hell!" He said as he got up.

"Michale just told me something I never knew about Chase." Nicole said giggling. Logan glared at him.

"Should I start running now" Michale asked standing up and backing away.

"Yeah that would be a good idea."Logan said as he started to go after Michale. After a little while of Logan and Michale running around Michale finally got smart and ran behind Dana. Dana looked fed up with this so she pulled Logan into a heavy kiss. Then they had dinner and went to bed.

there i finally got a nother chapter to put up so there it was im working on the next chapter right now so it should be ready by friday or saturday it depends on how much homework i have to do.


	4. to swim or not to swim

i was watching a movie and i just thought of a really great idea about this chapter.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Logan woke up later then everyone else. He looked over to the clock to see what time it was because he noticed that Dana wasn't sleeping next to him. He saw a note and it looked like it was from Dana. It read:

_Logan,_

_God I never noticed that you were such a heavy sleeper! It took me for ever to get you to tell me to go away but whatever, the gang and me are out side in the pool so come down when your ready._

_love ya,_

_Dana_

So he was right and so he got up and put on his swim trunks, then headded down to the pool to meet the gang. When he got out there he saw Michale and Chase playing basketball and Nicole and Zoey laying on the lawn chairs working on there tans. Dana was about to jump into the pool when Logan grabbed Dana and flipped her over his shoulder.

"AH! Logan what are you doing? Where are we going?" Dana yelled laughing while Logan walked inside and up the stairs to their room, pretending to drop her every now and then.

"You'll see in a minute." Logan answred not out of breath at all '_God im glad Danas light'_ He thought as he threw her on the bed. She tried to get up but he pushed her down and climbed ontop of her. She looked at him confused until he kissed her hard on the lips. Dana kissed back and she felt Logan getting a little bit excited if you know what I mean.(and if u dont u shouldnt be reading this in the first place.) She pushed him up a little and looked him in the eyes. Logan looked back and saw her saying she wanted to but they couldnt in her eyes. Logan knew that stupid thing she said but him seeing her in the bikini made him want her more, so he kissed her on her spot.

"Logan stop I thought that we agreed that we would wait until our wedding night." Dana said moaning and trying to tell her mind to keep control but she was really close to loseing it.

"No I never agreed to that." Logan said bitting down on her spot softly.

"So what I dont want to do it until our wedding night." Dana said closing her eyes and trying not to moan.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Logan asked bitting down hardder on the spot on her neck.

"N...yes I do." Dana barley got out before she moaned again.

"Well sorry baby but I dont want to stop." Logan said smirking and nibbling on her ear lobe. Dana started to breath heavly and put her hands in Logans hair. He smirked and started to kiss her neck again. Logan and Dana did the dirty(lol) Dana and Logan were breathing really heavy.

"Why did you have to do that!" Dana yelled coming out of the bathroom fully dressed. She wore a shirt that had black and white sleaves with the t-shirt color black, jeans that had one leg shorter than the other and black and white adios.

"What? Come on Day you know you wanted it." Logan insisted. He walked up behinde her and pushed her hair out of the way to kiss her neck. He was already ready with clothes on. Logan had on a green muscle shirt with long shorts on that were white. She giggled and elbowed him in the stomach not to hard but not to soft either. He bent over to hold is stomach.

"Oh, come on it wasnt even that hard." Dana said. Logan got up and stuck out his tounge at her. She did it right back to him. Logan pulled her over by her shirt and kissed her hard on the lips. Dana leaned back because he kissed her with so much force she had to but she couldnt get away because he had his arms wrapped around her waist. Dana smiled into the kiss and fell back into the wall. It made a big bang and Dana took in a sharp breath because she hit something on the wall. The next thing they knew there was a knock on the door.

"Logan? Day? Are you guys ok?" Zoey asked from the other side of the door. Logan stopped kissing her and looked to the door. Dana started to kiss his neck making him moan a little.

"Yeah were great." Logan answred trying not to moan out so Zoey could hear.

"Well I just came to see what you did with Dana and to tell you that we were watching 'The Fast and The Furious' aka your favorite movie Logan." Zoey said.

"Ok we'll be there in a second!" Logan said.

"Ok." She called back and left. Logan looked back at Dana with a glare. Dana looked back with a innocient smile plastred on her face. Logan kissed her on the lips and hit her in the stomach. She held her stomach and when she looked up she saw that he was laughing so she hit him where no man ever wants to be hit. Logan fell to the ground in pain.


	5. on the radio

After Logan stopped being a baby he headed down stairs to join everyone else. He went into the living room and saw Michale and Nicole in a beanbag chair together, and Zoey and Chase were on the couch cuddeling. Logan smirked and looked at his chair and Dana was sitting in it. Logan was kinda mad because he has had that chair for almost 18 years and only he sits in it.

"I think your in my seat." Logan wispered into Danas ear which mad her jump. She smirked and got up. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap."You know your gonna pay for that right?"

"Oh yeah hows that?" Dana asked looking back to Logan and smirked.Logan kissed her and grabbed her butt. (oh naughty boy! lol)Dana gasped out loud causing Chase and Zoey to look over with concern.

"It's nothing." Dana said to them. Dana turned around so she was facing Logan still on his lap. She glared at him and he just smiled back. When he smiles she cant help but smile back its one of the effects he has on her, so she smiled back and put her head into his neck. When she did this she herd aw's all around.

"Yeah shut up." Logan said angry that they ruined his moment."Why are you guys always here when we have a moment and always manage to ruine it?"

"Well because we always come over here." Zoey said.

"Well me an Nicole just have good timeing." Michale said smirking.

"Whatever just stop it!" Dana yelled. Everyone turned around and watched the movie again. Dana put her head on his chest and messed with his necklace. Logan wraped his arms around her and kissed her head and smirked at how much of a little kid she looked like when she messed with his necklace. He laughed a little. Dana looked at him with a question look in her eyes.

"Whats so funny?" She asked.

"You when you mess with my necklace." Logan answred. Dana rolled her eyes and got off of his lap and went on the couch. From the couch she stuck her tounge out at him.

"Ok so now that the movies over what should we do?" Nicole asked.

"Dana and Logan need to work on the wedding a lot more so I think we should help them." Zoey said.

"What do we have to do captian Zo?" Dana said as she stood up in attention like the army people do. Everyone laughed.

"We have to go get your invitations out because if you haven't already noticed your weddings in a MONTH!" Zoey said.

"Ok so lets go to the picture place." Logan said as he grabbed Danas keys.

"Hey those are mine!" Dana yelled as she ran after him. The rest of the gang were taking there time and when they got out side they saw Logan and Dana wrestling over the keys. Zoey walked up and took the keys from Logan.

"You guys still act like your 6 years old!" Zoey said in her motherly tone.

"Well as my dad always used to say 'you never really grow up you just learn how to behave in public'." Dana said getting up off the ground and helping Logan up too.

"What ever lets go." Michale said. everyone piled into the Hummer with Logan driving and Dana in the passengers seat. Dana changed the radio to a rock station and a Korn song was on. Dana turned it up.

"Wait I dont want to listen to this." Nicole winned.

"To bad, my car my music." Dana said. Nicole pouted and sat back in the seat. The Korn song ended and the radio announcer came on.

"This is the new single from the awsome Dana Cruz about to be Dana Reese in like a month." The guy on the radio said. Everyone in the car started to freak and Dana turned it up. When everyone else was freaking out Dana looked over to Logan who smiled at her and mouthed 'I love you' then she returned it."And the songs called Over-Rated and I have already herd it and I must say that she hits every note right." then the song started to play:

You think it's cool, just cause they're telling you  
You gotta have it, then you'll never miss it at all  
You need the thrill, just cause it's killing you  
You're so close, so don't take it too far

Where there's smoke you'll find a mirror  
It's over-rated  
I've watched it fade  
So please don't give in  
Don't forget what you believe in  
It's over-rated  
It's not worth chasing  
Don't you know that  
You'll love to love and then you'll hate it

Love and lost and everything between  
It's perfect, it's poison that made me fall  
You want it bad  
Don't want it to skip away  
It's too fast  
It's gonna drag you down

Where there's smoke you'll find a mirror  
It's over-rated  
I've watched it fade  
So please don't give in  
Don't forget what you believe in  
It's over-rated  
It's not worth chasing  
Don't you know that  
You'll love to love and then you'll hate it

Coming close now, not any clearer  
With every breath you're going deeper  
But I will pull you back to me

It's over-rated  
It's not worth chasing  
Don't you know that  
You'll love to love and then you'll hate it

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh..

It's over-rated  
And it's over-rated  
You learn to love and then you'll hate it  
You learn to love and then you'll hate it  
It's over-rated 

Everyone started to cheer in the car and then they finally made it to the card makers shop.

ok so that was another chapter in the wedding album complete. the song was 'Over rated' by Alexz Johnson she plays on another really good show called instant star but i have no good ideas for that so dont expect anything for that. the next chapter is gonna be what the card is going to be and a old face shows up... 


	6. trouble with the cards

Then about 20 more minutes of driving they got to the card shop. Logan and Dana went up to the counter and saw an man about the same age as them. He looked bored out of his mind.

"Hello im Glenn, how may I help you today?" He said in the bored tone looking at a magazine.

"Glenn? Glenn Davis?" Logan asked shocked.

"Yeah how did you guess? Oh wait its on my name tag." Glenn said faking his amused tone.

"No I know you from PCA, im suprised you dont remember me." Logan said smirking. Glenn looked up from his magazine and his eyes got wide.

"Logan! Dude what are you doing here?"He asked getting up out of his chair.

"I need to get some wedding invatations made." Logan answred.

"Ok who are you getting married to?" Glenn asked.

"Dude have you read any of the magazines in the 2 years? Im getting married to Dana." Logan said smirking and pointing over to the counter where she was standing.

"Wow I had no idea that you two would make it this far. So what do you need to have done?" Glenn asked looking over at Zoey and Chase holding hands.

"Dude you seriousley need to leave Zoey alone if you know whats good for you." Logan said looking at what Glenn was staring at. "Hey Day come here." He said asking her to come over.

"What did you forget our where whe live again?" She asked laughing. Glenn was trying to hold in his laughs but was not being very sucessful at it.

"That only happend once!" Logan said defending himself. "Dana look who I found."

"Glenn Davis?" Dana said shocked.

"Yeah long time no see." Glenn said extending his hand but Dana didnt touch it.

"I need to know what were doing with the cards." Logan said.

"Oh well I was kinda thinking that we could take a picture and put it as the background of the card and have the words over it and like the picture could be in black and white. Can you do that?" Dana asked Glenn who shook his head yes.

"We can also take the pictures here if you want." Glenn said pointing to a large area with a blue back drop.

"You just wanna do that it would be so much easier." Dana said looking at Logan.

"I kinda want out picture on the beach because its our spot." Logan said.

"I have an idea we can take the pictures on the beach and bring them back here for Glenn to put on the cards, dose that work?" She asked Logan.

"Fine with me." Logan said.

"So we can come back tomorrow and give you the pictures ok?"Dana asked.

"Sure see you tomorrow." Glenn said as he went into the back room.

"Lets get out of here." Logan said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out side followed by the rest of the gang.

"What is your problem?" Dana said holding her arm.

"I really dont trust that guy." Logan said stopping so the others could get up to them.

"Yeah I know but why did you have to pull my arm half way off? I was gonna run out of the store any way!" Dana said rubbing her arm.

"What happend?" Zoey asked put of breath.

"Guess who was in there." Logan said.

"Who?" Chase said putting his hands on his knees.

"Glenn Davis." Logan said. Chase shot up as soon as Logan said that.

"What do you mean he was in there?" Zoey said moving closer to Chase as she did he put his arm protectivley around her.

"He works there." Logan said.

"Ok so what?" Michale said.

"Oh yeah you were on tour when that happend." Nicole said.

"What happend?" He asked.

"Glenn stalked Zoey and Chase." Nicole said.

"Oh my god! Im gonna kill him." Michale said as he headed back towards the door. Logan and Chase held him back and dragged him to the car. Everyone got in.

"So what are you guys gonna do about the cards?" Nicole said trying to calm down Michale."And why did you guys talk to him after what he did?"

"First I know where there is another card making shop in town and second he dosent know that we know about that." Dana said holding on to Logan's right hand. Then she told Logan what way to go and looked at Zoey and Chase sitting together. Zoey had her head on his shoulder and looked like she was about to fall asleep. Chase was stroking her hair and kissing her head everynow and then. Dana smiled at this and turned around. Once again she turned on the radio and a Relient K song came on and it just happens to be one of Dana and Logan's favorite songs.

**"High Of 75"**

We were talking together  
I said, "what's up with this weather?"  
Don't know whether or not  
How sad I just got  
Was of my own volition.  
Or if I'm just missing the sun

And tomorrow, I know,  
Will be rainy at best.  
And the forecast, I know,  
Is that I'll be depressed.

But I'll wait outside  
Hoping that I'll catch sight of the sun.

_Chorus:_  
Because on and off,  
The clouds have fought  
Their control over the sky

And lately the weather  
Has been so Bi-polar  
And Consequently so have I

And now I'm sunny with a High  
of 75  
Since You took my heavy heart  
And made it light

And its funny how you find  
You enjoy your life  
When you're happy to be alive

_Chorus_

Because on and off,  
The clouds have fought  
Their control over the sky

And lately the weather  
Has been so Bi-polar  
And Consequently so have I

And the temperature is freezing  
And then, after dark,  
There is a cold frost sweeping  
In over my heart

And we might break up  
If I don't wake up to the sun

_Chorus_

Because on and off,  
The clouds have fought  
Their control over the sky

And lately the weather  
Has been so Bi-polar  
And Consequently so have I

Sunny with a High of 75  
Since You took my heavy heart  
And made it light (made it light)

And its funny how you find  
You enjoy your life  
When you're happy to be...  
Alive

Logan and Dana were singing the whole song and the rest of the gang listened to them. Logan pulled into the parking of their house and walked to the backyard that had a pool and a walk way that lead down to the beach. The sun was setting so it was a perfect time to take the pictures.

"So who wants to take the pictures?" Dana asked putting on her element jacked on because the wind was blowing a cold breeze on them.

"Can I do it?" Nicole asked rasing her hand and jumoping up and down.

"Dose anybody want to do it?" Dana asked winking at Logan. He nodded and smiled.

"Me! Hello am I like invisable or something?" Nicole asked almost crying.

"Ok Nicole you can do it! We were just messing with you." Logan said high fiving Dana.

"That was so mean you guys!" Nicole yelled." But I forgive you, now give me the camera."

Dana gave her the camera and her and Logan just walked around the beach and kissed every now and then. Everyone except Logan, Dana, and Nicole went inside because of the cold. Dana pushed Logan into the water and he chased after her and grabbed her by the waist for a really good picture. After they were done they headed inside to print up the winning picture that they would take to the other card shop to have made into the invatation. The picture that they picked was the one right after Dana pushed Logan into the water and tackled her when Logan helped her up and kissed her. Then when they were done they all went to bed.


	7. sleeping in?

the next chapter is up and i really need help on ideas ok so any help would be greatly accepted! i do not own anything but the plot.

**IN DANA AND LOGANS ROOM...**

"So this was a great day." Logan said with sarcasm dripping off of his tounge.

"I know! You dont think that Glenn is gonna come and stalke Zoey again, do you?" Dana asked climbing into the king sized bed next to Logan.

"No not after what happend last time." Logan said smirking.

"Yeah Chase kicked his ass and the cops sent him to jail for like 16 months." Dana said with a laugh. Logan turned on the tv and shut off the lights. Dana layed down and watched the episode of Viva La Bam that was on. It was the one that they went to Hollywood to get flare from famous people and it was also the episode that her and Logan were in. Dana and Logan were walking down the street and Bam just ran up to them and told them about what they were looking for and Dana gave them her hat. She giggled at how jealous Logan got when Bam tried to flirt with her.

"What are you giggling at Cruz?" Logan asked as he put his arm around her and pulling her closer to him.

"At how mad you got that Bam was flirting with me." She said laughing.

"I was about to kill him."Logan said glaring at the tv. This made Dana laugh even more.

"Hey guess what I talked Zoey into doing tomorrow." Dana said yawning.

"To get a dog and name him Frodo." Logan laughed.

"No you idiot, I got her to take the pictures into the other card shop tomorrow morrning and she is gonna do all of the stuff for the cards so we can sleep in." Dana said stradeling Logan's waist and putting her face right in front of his. "So how much do you love me now?"

"I thought I couldnt love you more then I already did but I think I just proved myself wrong." He said leaning up to kiss her. She pinned his arms above his head and crashed her lips on to his. He smiled into the kiss and rolled so he was on top of her. His hand went up under her shirt and he was just about to grab her brest when she pushed him up.

"And what do you think your doing?" She asked laughing at his pout.

"You can't blame a guy for trying." He smirked as he turned off the tv and got under the covers. Dana cuddled up next to him and he put his arm around her and they shared one more short kiss before falling asleep for good.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Someone screamed from downstairs.Logan and Dana shot up from the bed.

"What was that?" Dana asked scared.

"I dont know but lets go find out." Logan said grabbing Danas hand and walking down the stairs and over to the guest room. Logan went into the room and saw Nicole and Michale standing on top of the bed looking panicked.

"Whats wrong?" Logan said.

"Theres a snake over there in the corner!" Nicole screamed.

"Where!" Dana yelled moving behind Logan. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"You never told me you were scared of snakes." Logan smirked.

"Yeah well...shut up!" Dana said looking at the snake." Go kill it Logan."

"Im not gonna kill it. Its a little grass snake it wont hurt you." Logan said calmly walking over and picking up the snake and vanishing out the door to put the snake out side.

"So you guys are afraid of snakes too?" Dana asked looking at the couple still on the bed hugging each other tightly. They both nodded and got off of the bed.

"I have hated snakes after the first time I watched that movie with Ice T and Jlo in it." Michale said. Logan walked back in the room.

"Ok all of you people who are afraid of snakes can come out. Once again Logan saves the day." Logan smiled proudly. Dana and Michale rolled their eyes and Nicole looked at him like he was crazy.

"AGAIN? Name one other time you saved the day." Nicole said.

"Well when I gave you guys the money for Sushi Roxz." Logan answred.

"Yeah then you made me and Zoey do stupid cheers for you." Nicole said.

"Yeah and I got Zoey and Chase together." Logan said smiling.

"Yeah I got to give you props on that one dude." Michale said. Everyone went into the living room to watch tv. Dana went into the kitchen to get a drink followed by Nicole. Dana grabbed a Mountain Dew and gave Nicole one too.

"Why do you drink so much Mountain Dew?" Nicole asked.

"Because no matter how much I eat or drink even if it has the most sugar in it ever I never gain any weight so it dosent matter." Dana said going back into the living room as the phone started to ring.

"Leanna Reese is calling do you wish to answer it?"(The phone says whos calling in this story). Dana and Logans eyes got wide.

"Logan isnt that your mom?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, but how did she get this number?" Logan said shocked.

"Um if thats your mom wouldnt she know what it is?" Michale asked.

"No because I havent talked to my mom in almost 4 years when I told her that I was in love with Dana and she started to go off on how wrong Dana was for me and then I told her off and told her to stay out of my life forever." Logan said getting off the couch and walking over to the phone to press the no button.

"What do you think she wants babe?" Dana asked walking over to Logan and wraping her arms around his waist.

"According to my dad she isnt doing so good money wise she even asked my dad for money even though their not together any more." Logan sighed.

"You dont think that she would want to borrow money do you?" Dana asked.

"I dont know. I think she might want to come to the wedding." Logan said not wanting it to be true.

"Listen to the message and find out." Nicole said.

"Thats a good idea." Dana said pressing the play button to listen to the message.

"_Hey Logie bear! It's your mom. I want you to know that I think it is very rude not to invite your mother to your wedding and I also think that your making a bad mistake. I have a very nice yong lady here for you to go out with her name is Lisa and she is a very sweet girl not a street whore like that Dana girl that your getting married to with out my blessing! So I will be expecting a call back from you. Love you Logan."_ Then the message ended. Dana ran up to her room and slammed the door closed. Nicole ran up there and went to talk to Dana. Logan just stood there in shock, Michale did too.

"I cant belive she said that." Logan yelled. He picked up the phone and dialed to number.

"Hello?" Leanna said.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Logan yelled into the phone.

"Logan watch the language." His mother said camly.

"No because you have no right to talk about the women that im in love with that way! You cant control my life anymore and dont expect me to let you come to OUR, meaning Dana and mine's, wedding! I never want you to call me or talk to me again!" Logan yelled and hung up the phone and ran up the stairs to Dana. He got in their and told Nicole to get out.

"Baby, i'm so sorry that she said that. I'm never gonna talk to her ever again." Logan said going over to the window seal that Dana was sitting on. He sat in front of her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She had tears in her eyes that she wipped away before they could fall.

"I dont care it still hurts that you mom thinks that about me." Dana said looking out at the ocean.

"Yeah I know Day." Logan said into her hair."But I dont care about her or that other girl that she wanted to hook me up with the only person I care about is you."

Dana smiled and kissed him. Logan kissed back until Dana pulled away. He looked at her confused.

"Logie bear?" Dana said laughing.

"Shut up!" Logan yelled tickeling her.

"Log...an stop...NICOLE...HELP!" Dana screamed. Nicole ran into the room and laughed at Dana. She went over to Logan and tickled him then Dana pushed him on his back and helped Nicole tickel him. Michale went into the room and stood in the door way laughing at the sight before him.

"Dont just...stand...there...man he..lp..me!" Logan said through laughs.

"No im good." Michale said going away for a minute and coming back with a camera."I never wanna forget this."

i have no more good ideas help me!!!!!! i have ideas for the wedding and on but not anymore for the prep of the wedding! i tried to write a little of bams unholy union but i have no more ideas!


	8. attack of the moms

After the tickle fight Nicole and Michale went out to eat a romantic lunch. Dana and Logan were watching tv and cuddling on the couch until the doorbell rang. Dana went over to the door and opened it to show her mom holding her little brother, Brandon.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Dana asked as she made way for her mom to step in.

"Oh my god Dana you dont remember! I asked you to watch brandon for today so me and your father can have _alone time_ if you know what I mean." Her mom said winking at her.

"Ok now I have that picture in my mind thanks." Dana said.

"Day who' s at the door?" Logan asked from the living room.

"My mom." Dana said. Logan came out of the living room and said hi to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So what do we owe this great pleasure?" Logan asked picking up brandon and tickling his stomach. He was laughing really hard. Dana and her mom couldnt help but smile at how good he was with kids.

"What are you two smiling about?"Logan asked smirking.

"At how good you are with kids and I know that you guys have a lot to do so I will just take Brandon back to our house but after you two get married you owe me 2 babysitting jobs." Danas mom said taking back Brandon who was crying and reaching back for Logan.They both waved by to her and Brandon. Dana locked the door and Logan grabed her hand and lead her out to the couch in the living room so they could finish watching Mythbusters. Logan sat down and Dana sat down on his lap. The phone started to ring again.

"G major record is calling would you like to answer?" The phone asked. Dana's eyes got wide and she jumped off Logan and ran to the phone.

"Oh my god Sadie im so sorry I didnt mean to forget to call and tell you that I wont be back to work until after my wedding." Dana said into the phone.

"Thats ok D.Tommy didnt come in either and there was some old lady looking for you in here today." Sadie said over the phone.

"What was her name?" Dana asked going into the living room to watch the tv while talking on the phone.

"Im not all that sure. I know it started with an L and she said she knew you and Logan. She also said that she was Logans mom, which I didnt think she was telling the truth." She said blowing a bubble with her gum.

"Wait she was looking for me and her name started with and L and she said she was Logans mom." Dana said just to make sure.

"Yeah do you know her?" Sadie asked."Oh crap I got to go speed got his head stuck in the in box again." Then she hung up. Dana stood there with her mouth open wide. Logan saw this and went over to her.

"Babe is every thing ok?"Logan said looking into her eyes.

"Your mom was at G major today looking for me." Dana said still in shock.

"What are you talking about? My mom is in New York." Logan said thinking this was a joke.

"Sadie said she was there looking for me." Dana said with all seriousness. Logan looked shocked.

"Did Sadie tell her where we were?" Logan asked.

"No she wouldnt do that." Dana said.Logan pulled her into a hug.

"What if she trys to stop the wedding?" Dana asked looking up at him.

"Dont worry she wont get in because you know that there will be major security there." Logan said.

"But she is your mom, and they might let her in if she has and ID." Dana said.

"I will take care of everything Day dont worry." Logan said.

"Thats one of the many reasons I love you." Dana said smiling.

"Yeah it better be only one of the reasons." Logan said smirking. Dana punched him and ran up to their bed room. Logan chased after her and tackled her on the bed. He pinned her down on the bed and kissed her hard on the lips.

"I love you." Logan whisper into her ear.

"I love you too" Dana said back."But were not having sex until the wedding night."

Logan groaned and rolled off her. She straddled his waist and kissed him on the lips lightly. The door bell rang. Dana and Logan walked down the stairs and opened the door. There eyes got wide in horror and shock.

"What are you doing here..."

sry its so short but this was the best idea i had tell me who u think it should be:

1. Glenn

2. Logans mom

3.Lola

4 one of the gang holding something really shocking.

u decide.


	9. emergency phone calls

"What are you doing here mom?" Logan asked still in shock.

"I came to see you get married because you are my oldest son." Leanna said walikng past Logan giving a nasty look to Dana.

"Im sorry did I say you could come into our house?" Logan asked glaring at his mom.

"No but I didnt think that you would seeing who you are involved with." Leanna said looking around at the house.

"Dont you dare talk about Dana that way!" Logan yelled.

"Oh Logan just come back to New York with me and meet this wonderful yong lady I met in the salon." Leanna said looking at Logan.

"Uh let me think about it. Thinking. Thinking. Uh how bout a big fat no!" Logan said.

"Your still the same as you were when you were little. So stubborn." Leanna said pinching his cheek and talking like a baby. Dana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Ok stop." Logan said pushing her hand away." If you dont mind I think it is best if you would leave our house right now."

"Oh I see that Dana has turned you against your own mother." Leanna said glaring at Dana. She just glared back. "So then I guess I will go now."

She walked over to Dana and looked her right in the eye and said "Your nothing but a little pice of lower class trash and i will not let you marry Logan if its the last thing I ever do."

"Is that a threat?" Dana said glaring and smirking.

"No...its a promise." And with that Leanna Reese walked out of the door. Logan locked it behind her.

"I can't believe that shes related to me." Logan said taking Dana's hand and taking her to the living room.

"I can't believe I didnt kill her." Dana said. Logan laughed.

"What stoped you?" He asked.

"Other then I would most likley get arrested, shes your mom." Dana said getting a Mountain Dew from the fridge.

"Yeah but I wouldnt of cared 'cause she hates you so I hate her."Logan said sitting Dana on his lap after she got over to the couch.

"Yeah but thats why I said getting arrested first." Dana said turning on Gilmore Girls. Logan groaned and tryed to take the remote away from her. She pulled it away to fast.

"Do we have to watch this?" Logan asked.

"Yes" Dana said. Logan made a grab for the remote and managed to grab it. He changed the channel fast and it turned on the first movie that he ever made. Chase had written it and Logan had both produced and directed it. It was about this guy who fell in love with a girl in his high school and then they graduate and go their separate ways. Then they met back up in his office and fall in love all over again. It was one of Logans favorite movies. Dana liked the movie alot too but it wasnt her favorite.

"Hey you guys!" Zoey said coming into the living room.

"Hey Zo. Did you get the cards done?" Logan asked.

"Yeah there right here. Who was that old lady pulling out of your driveway?"Zoey asked walking around the couch, sitting next to Dana and Logan and putting the cards on the table.

"My mom." Logan said.

"Really? Is she coming to the wedding?" Zoey asked showing the cards to Dana.

"Yes she is my mom and no shes not coming to the wedding." Logan said taking the card away from Dana.

"Aw why isnt she coming?" Zoey asked.

"Because she dosent like me and she wants to ruin the wedding." Dana said.

"Oh well thats a really good reason not to invite her."Zoey said. Chase walked in carring a big bag of stuff from the mall that Zoey bought.

"Why couldnt we just drop this stuff off at the house before we came here? If you havent noticed we live right next door." Chase said putting the stuff down.

"Yeah hi to you too, Chase" Dana said smirking.

"Oh hi you guys." He said smiling.

"Look at the cards babe there perfect." Dana said smiling. "If we would of did it this would so not look the same at all."The cards came out just the way Logan and Dana wanted it to. The card was made in black and white. The picture was on the back and the writing was on the top in silver so you could see it.

"Ok so were gonna send it today and then we have to starte planing your bachelor party and bacheloret partys." Chase said high fiving Logan.

"Where are we going again?" Dana asked Zoey.

"Were going to Hawaii for 3 days doing what ever you want." Zoey said smiling.

"Cool!" Dana said.

"Im hungrey." Logan said.

"Wow that was random." Zoey said.

"Lets get juniors!" Chase said.

"Yeah." Dana agreed.

"Ok i'll order it." Zoey said and took everyones order and ordered it." They said that it would be like 20 minutes."

"So what should we do now?" Chase asked sitting on the couch.

"I dont know, we could watch a movie." Logan said.

"Yeah but which one?" Dana said. "We have tons." Dana walked over to the entertainment system and opened a cabinate, showing the dvds and videos that they had.

"Wow thats like twice as much as we have!" Zoey said.

"Which is suprising because Zoeys a total movie buff." Chase said receving a punch on the arm from Zoey."What its the truth!"

"Yeah but what movie?" She asked walking over to look at the movies.

"Oh lets watch '10 things I hate about you" Dana said.

"Yeah!" Zoey said.

"No way!" Logan and Chase said.

"Come on Logan."Dana said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"No im not gonna fall for it this time." Logan said turning his head. Dana sat on his lap and kissed his spot on his neck right behind his ear. He wimpred."No."

Dana did it for like another minute and he was moaning and trying to fight it but it was no use.

"Fine I agree to watch the chick flick." Logan almost yelled. Dana kissed him and got off his lap. Chase looked disapointed at Logan.

"What? If your girl knew where your spot was she would totaly use it against you too!" Logan said to Chase.

"Whatever." Chase said pouting. They watched the movie for about a half an hour and then the door bell rang.

"Zoey will you go get it I dont want the pizza person going all crazy because of us?" Dana asked.

"Yeah sure." Zoey said going to get the pizza. She brung it back to the table and set it down. Dana got up to get the drinks and some napkins. She brought it back and they watched the rest of the movie. The phone started to ring.

"Began Hospital is calling do you wish to answer it?" The phone said. Dana got up and answred it.

"Oh my god we'll be right there!" Dana said and hung up. "You guys its Nicole and Michale they got into a car accident! We have to go now!"

They all got their stuff and ran out and got into Dana's Hummer and took off to the hospital. 


	10. Cruz or Reese?

**AT THE HOSPITAL...**

Dana and the rest of the gang ran into the hospital and up to the desk.

"Hi, were looking for Nicole Bristow and Michale Barrett." Dana said to the lady.

"Yes there in room 189 on this floor." The lady answerd nicely.

"Ok thank you." Dana said. They all ran over to the room as fast as they could. Logan got there first and opend the door. Nicole and Michale were sitting on a bed getting test done to them.

"Hey guys." Nicole said.

"Oh my god what happend?" Zoey said giving Nicole a hug.

"Well I was driving and we turned a corner and this truck came out of nowhere and side swiped us at almost full speed." Michale said while the doctor took his blood.

"What was the guy drunk or something?" Chase asked.

"Yeah he was." Nicole said.

"So what happend to you guys?" Dana asked as she sat down on the bed next to Nicole.

"Well I have a sprained wrist and alot of scraches. Michale has a couple of bumps and bruises and he also has a crack in his big head." Nicole said laughing.

"Hey! my heads not that big." Michale defended.

"Actually it kinda is bro." Chase said hitting Michale on the back. He groaned and glared at Chase. Chase backed away slowly.

"Sorry man I forgot." Chase said hiding behind Zoey. She rolled her eyes.

"Well you two are all set to go now." The doctor said walking out.

"Finally! I was getting so tired of all the white. Not that I have a problem with white its just to much white for one place. Dont you think its to much white for one place? Well some of these rooms should be a light pink. Oh my god I love light pink! Dont you love that color? I so love that color!" Nicole said back to her bubbley self.

"Glad to see the accident hasnt changed you." Dana said laughing.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed and got in to the Hummer to go back to Dana and Logan's house. When they got home Zoey and Chase got into their car and went to their house. Nicole fell asleep on the way home so Michale carried her into the guest room and tucked her in and ended up falling asleep himself. Dana went into check on them and smiled.

"Well the two victoms are fast asleep." Dana said. Logan smiled.

"Now lets go to sleep." Logan said picking Dana up bridal style and carring her into the bedroom that they shared.

"Ok moncho man where are you guys going for your bachelor party?" Dana asked playing with Logans necklace with spiderman on it. She gave it to him on his birthday because they both are really big spidey fans.

"I dont know I kinda wanna go to Vegas." Logan said.

"Thats cool I guess." Dana said." Are you gonna have strippers?"

"Ew no the only person I wanna see naked is you hunny."Logan said kissing her forhead.

"Ok so lets make a deal I wont have any male strippers and you wont have any strippers, ok?" Dana said putting her hand out so they could shake hands.

"Deal, But im not shaking your hand to seal the deal." Logan said.

"Then how are w..." She was cut of by his lips crashing down onto hers. She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed back. He smiled into the kiss and they started to make out. Dana and Logan stoped kissing after a while.

"Do you love me?" Logan asked Dana.

"No im marring you because I have nothing better to do." Dana said.

"Ok then whatever." Logan said turning over.

"Logan I was just kidding! You know I love you more then anything in the world." Dana said jumping on the other side of the bed so she could look into his eyes when she told him.

"Yeah but you sounded so serious." Logan pouted.

"Aw poor baby." Dana said playing with his over producted hair. "Do you want me to kiss you and make you feel better?"

"Hell yeah!" Logan said. Dana smirked and kissed him passionatly and lovingly.

"There feel better now?" Dana said.

"Yeah now I can die happy." Logan said smirking.

"You better not die on me to soon." She said.

"Dont worry im not going any where. Face it your gonna be stuck with me forever." Logan said pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"I think I could deal with that." Dana said smirking.Logan kissed her.

"I love you Dana soon to be Reese." He said.

"I love you too." Dana said turning off the light. About five minutes later Dana got up and turned the light back on. She shook Logan awake.

"What!" He yelled falling off the bed. Dana tried to stop the laughs.

"I need to ask you something." Dana said.

"And this is so important it couldnt wait until tomorrow." Logan said crawling back on to the bed.

"Well really it is tomorrow but I might forget it by tomorrow." Dana winned.

"Fine what is it?"Logan asked closing his eyes.

"Are you gonna still call me Cruz after we get married?" She asked.

"No im gonna call you Reese." Logan said.

"But that will be weird me calling you Reese and you calling me Reese." Dana said.

"Yeah so?" Logan asked getting annoyed.

"Can you still call me Cruz please?" Dana begged.

"Yeah if thats what you want." Logan said. Dana hugged him and kissed the back of his head. Logan smiled and fell back asleep when Dana turned off the light and cuddled back up to him her arms around him.

Im kinda skipping a little forward to the bachlor and bachloret partys,ok i have ideas for Danas party but im not so sure what happens at a bachlor party so if any one can help it might speed up that chapter.

presley aka cracker


	11. a new mommy and daddy

this is a chapter for all u ppl who asked me 4 a zoey/chase thing so here it is. and just to let u guys no im not really into writing chase/zoey things i like reading them better.

**AT ZOEY AND CHASE'S HOUSE...**

"Gosh I cant believe they got into an accident." Zoey said as she walked through the door to their house and set her shopping bag down.

"Yeah that would totaly suck!" Chase said going in to the living room and sitting down on their couch. Zoey walked over to him and straddled his waist facing him.

"So what do you wanna do tonight baby?" Zoey asked.

"I dont know what do you wanna do?" Chase asked rubbing her thighs up and down.

"I think I know what you wanna do." Zoey said smirking. Chase picked her up and carried her to their room while she kissed him on his neck. Chase layed her down on the bed and started to undress her and himself. After he got Zoeys top off before she jumped up and threw up in the toilet.

"Zo! Are you ok?" Chase asked paniced.

"I dont know I just all the sudden felt like throwing up." Zoey said sitting next to the toilet.

"Was it something you ate?" Chase asked sitting on the sink next to Zoey playing with her hair.

"No because you ate the same thing I did." Zoey said.

"Then what could it be?" Chase asked.

"If its not the food...Oh my god!" Zoey screamed making Chase fall off the sink.

"What is it baby? Are you alright?" Chase asked paniced.

"Chase I think...I think your gonna be a daddy." Zoey said slowly looking into Chases eyes.

"Um why?" Chase asked.

"Im pregnant you idiot!" Zoey said.

"Oh my god are you serious!?!" Chase asked shocked.

"I think so. I mean if it wasnt the food and im healthy it kinda has to be." Zoey asked a little afraid of Chases reaction. He smiled and kissed her hard on the lips.

"This is great im gonna be a dad with the women that I love as the mother." Chase said picking Zoey up and taking her over to the bed and continuing the actions they started earlyer.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

"Who should we tell first?" Chase asked Zoey after she took the pregnancy test and it came out positive.

"Lets tell the gang and then our parents." Zoey said. Chase and Zoey walked over to Dana and Logan's house to tell them the good news. Chase knocked on the door and Nicole answred it still in her pjs.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs.Matthews what brings you two by so early?" Nicole asked.

"Big news." Zoey answred. Nicole told them to come in. Logan, Dana and Michale were all in their pjs still watching tv.

"Hey you guys, Zoey has major news to tell us." Nicole said as she sat down on Michale.

"Yeah you guys...Chase and I are going to be parents!" Zoey said. All the gang congratulated them and called dibs on who gets to be the godparents. Michale got to be the godfather and Dana got to be the godmother. Then they all made a deal. Zoey would be Nicoles childrens godmother and Logan would be their godfather, and Logan and Dana's kids will have Nicole as a godmother and Chase as a godfather.

wow i wrote this late and this chapter came out pretty good but dont really expect any more total chase/zoey chapter in this story there will be little parts but not whole chapters like this. sry chase/zoey fans but i kinda sux at that kinda story.

presley aka cracker


	12. Hawaii here we come

**Bachelorette Party...**

"Give me a kiss goodbye you jerk." Dana said to Logan as he packed the last bag of clothes into the Hummer for Dana's party.

"Your gonna be gone for like 3 days and you think you need this much stuff?" Logan said having troouble closing the backdoor of the car.

"Yeah I dont know what these girls are planning." Dana said making a face at Nicole and Zoey.

"Yeah I guess your right. Hey but no strippers, ok girls?" Logan said pointing at Nicole.

"Hey whats wrong with a guy taking off his clothes and dropping it like its hot?" Nicole said bumping hips with Zoey and smiling. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Me and Logan agreed no strippers." Dana said. Nicole pouted and Zoey shrugged.

"Your no fun." Nicole said.

"So what?" Logan said. Logan kissed Dana, Michale and Nicole kissed, and Zoey and Chase kissed also. The girls got into the hummer and turned up the radio and pulled out of the drive way. They got to the airport and went to Logan's private jet. The captian greeted them and they took there seats.

"Where to Mrs.Reese?" The captain asked.

"Im not Mrs.Reese yet Jack." Dana said blushing.

"Im sorry, But Mr. Reese said for me to call you that." The captian said going into the cockpit.

"Were going to Hawaii." Nicole said.

"Ok then, buckel up." He said as he started up the engine. About 3 minutes later he said they could move around and closed the door.

"Aw that was so cute how Logan said for him to do that." Nicole said.

"Shut up!" Dana said blushing.

"Yeah, Hey you guys do you have any suggestions for baby names?" Zoey asked.

"For a boy I like Jason and a girl I love Rachel." Nicole said.

"I like Jason too." Zoey said writing that name down.

"I like Page for a girl." Dana said.

"I love that name!"Zoey said. Dana and Nicole stayed up while Zoey went into the back and slept on the bed.

"I cant believe that Zo's pg."Nicole said

"I know right!" Dana said taking a Mountain Dew out of the mini fridge.

"I always thought that Logan would get you knocked up first." Nicole said. Dana spit out her soda when she said that. Dana went over and smacked her on the head playfuly.

"Thanks for the compliment!" Dana said. Her phone started to ring."Miss me already?"

"You know it babe!" Logan said through the phone.

"So whats up?" Dana asked mouthing 'Logan' to Nicole so she knew who she was talking to.

"I just wanted to ask you if you knew the stupid security code to the house?" Logan said. Dana herd a faint beeping in the background knowing that it was the alarm going off.

"Yeah its 52389" Dana said laughing.

"Thanks, babe." Logan said."Hows your trip so far?"

"Pretty good seeing that it was only a half an hour ago that we just saw each other." Dana said smirking.

"Yeah so?" Logan said. She could tell that he was smirking too.

"So were not supposed to be talking while we're doing the whole party thing." Dana said.

"Whatever I hate this stupid rule!" Logan said.

"I know baby, but we have to do this, its a tradition." Dana said watching Nicole lose on the Wii.

"I miss you." Logan said. Dana herd Michale and Chase playing a game in the background.

"Is the only reason you miss me the fact that there is only 2 controlers for our playstation and you cant play?" Dana asked.

"Maybe...ok that is true but its not the only reason." Logan defended.

"Whatever, ok I got to go because I think Nicole might break the Wii if she loses it again." Dana said watching Nicole get mad and growling at the tv.

"Ok, I love you." Logan said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah." Dana said.

"What no I love you too?" Logan said.

"Ok I love you too." Dana said.

"Thats my girl, bye babe." Logan said.

"Bye." Dana said hanging up.

"What was that all about Day?" Nicole asked trying to play tennis.

"Just Logan being Logan." She said.

"Ok im gonna take a nap." Nicole said going into the back.Dana turned on the tv and watched a movie that she loved. St. Elmo's Fire. She loved it because it showed how good friends stick with you through thick and thin. She ended up falling asleep on the couch in the other part of the plane.

"Dana, wake up were finally here!" Nicole said. Dana got up and rubbed her eyes. The 3 girls got off the plane and got into the limo that was waiting for them.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Zoey said. "Except for the part about me not being able to drink or doing anything dangerous."

"Yeah well we wont do anything like that." Dana said.

"I made reservations for us to take surfing lessons, spend time in the spa and have a total movie and a make over night." Nicole said.

"Yeah I cant wait until we get to the hotel to start our adventure!" Zoey said. Her and Nicole started to talk about stuff they were gonna do while the bride just stared out of the window thinking about Logan and what he was doing without her there. Dana snapped out of it when the door opened and showed the giant hotel. When they got out the driver gave them their card and told them if they needed a ride anywhere he would be happy to take them. Nicole lead the way inside like she owned the place. She got the room keys and they headed up to get unpacked.

"Ok so I was thinking that we could have the movie and a make over tonight so we can just change into our pjs now and order all the sugar and carbs that we can eat." Nicole said. Dana and Zoey cheered. When they got to the room Dana rushed in and called the bed in the middle of the other 2 beds.

"Call room service and order up that grub!" Dana said in a southern accent. Nicole laughed and picked up the phone.

"Hello room service, what can I get for you?" The man asked.

"Yeah I would like to order all the stuff on your menu that has sugar and junk food." Nicole said.

"Ok right away Mrs.Bristow." The man laughed and Nicole hung up the phone.

"Ok so now what movie should we watch?" Zoey asked getting onto Dana's bed.

"I was thinking we could watch Eragon, Stick it, St. Elmo's Fire and then move on to the scary movies." Dana said pulling out the movies and seting them on the bed in order.

"Thats kool with us." Nicole and Zoey said at the same time. They finished the first movie when the room service came Zoey ended up eating half of it before the second movie ended, so they had to order more. They all fell asleep after they watched the last scary movie. They woke up to the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Zoey said picking up the phone.

"Good morning this is the wake up call." The woman said.

"Thank you." Zoey said hanging up the phone and getting up. She shook Nicole awake knowing that she would have to blow dry her hair waking Dana up. Like she thought Nicole got out of the shower and turned on her hair dryer.

"NICOLE!!" Dana yelled not opening her eyes. "SHUT THAT STUPID THING OFF!"

"No cause then my hair will get all frizzy!" Nicole said back.

"Just like old times." Zoey said as she watched Nicole and Dana go at it. Nicole ran behind Zoey knowing that Dana couldnt hurt Zoey because of her being pregnant.

"Ok stop!" Zoey said pushing Dana back." We have to go to the spa."

"Fine." Dana and Nicole agreed. They headed down to the hotels spa.

"How good is this spa Nicole?" Zoey asked.

"Its the best in the country, i've been dieing to go here I just needed a good reason." She said.

"Ok then." Dana said. The girls checked in and went into the massage room.

"Hello im April, this is June, and This is May.(hahahahah i had to do that lol) We are going to be your massagers today." April said smiling. The massage ladys started on them.

"So what brings you girls to Hawaii?" May asked working on Nicole.

"Im getting married." Dana said.

"Congratulations!" The workers said.

"Who to?" June asked working on Zoey.

"Logan Reese." She said.

"Oh my god! The movie producer?" April asked.

"Yeah thats him." Dana said smiling.

"Wait that makes you Dana Cruz! I love your songs they are so awsome!" May said excited.

"Yeah I am and thanks." Dana said. They had little conversations through out the time they spent in the massage room. Then they moved into the mud bath room. The 3 girls got into the tubs and April stayed to help them with their facials.

"So Dana how did Logan propose to you?" She asked lighting candels that smelled like lime and peaches.

"Well we were on the beach a couple of days after he got back from Canada taking a look at how his first movie was going we were watching the sun set. He started to tell me about it and we were about to go in when he took my hand and got down on one knee and he said 'Dana we've been together for 2 years are you gonna marry me now or what?' then of course I said yes then out of nowhere these 2 and their boyfriends come over and start Congratulating us." Dana said pointing at Zoey and Nicole.

"Aw" April said. Zoey and Nicole giggled.

"So are any of you 2 married?" April asked looking at Nicole and Zoey.

"Yeah I am." Zoey said.

"Im not." Nicole said.

After that they got their hair done and went into the steam room. That ended their spa day. They went back to their room.

"You know what you guys I really dont want to do the surfing thing." Dana said.

"Why not D?" Nicole asked.

"Because I already know how to surf. I dont even know why you guys wanted to do that." Dana said.

"I cant surf anyway because of the baby." Zoey said sadly.

"I wanted to do it because of Hot guys!" Nicole said.

"But what about Michale?" Zoey asked.

"I was just gonna look." Nicole said like she was a perfect angel.

"I think we should go back tomorrow insted of in 2 days." Zoey said.

"I agree." Dana and Nicole said together. Then they all fell asleep feeling refreshed and great. Dana woke up to water geting poured all over her.

"AAAAHHHH!" Dana screamed. "What the hell!"

"You wouldnt wake up so we had to do something." Zoey said. Dana grumbled and got her stuff packed and they left Hawaii.

When they got back to Dana's house there was cars every where.

"What the hell?" The three girls yelled as they pulled into the packed driveway.


	13. rotten pumpkins

After the girls left, The boys went into the house.

"Dude what are we gonna do for the next 3 days?" Logan asked.

"I dont know what do you wanna do? I mean this is supposed to be your party."Michale said.

"Yeah what do you wanna do?" Chase said.

"I know lets have a party!" Michale said.

"Yeah to celebrate your last big party for being a freeman, then going over to the dark side with me." Chase said.

"Ok the only way im going to do this if its people that I know and if the famous S to the H to the A to the Y comes and raps." Logan said looking at Michale.

"Fine." Michale said.

"Ok then call up the boys Chase we got ourselves a PARTY!" Logan said. Michale and Chase high fived and Chase grabbed his phone and called all of Logan and his friends.

"Their all coming." Chase said.

"Did you tell them to bring stuff?" Michale asked.

"Yeah their all bringing stuff." Chase said turning on the tv and putting on a music channel.

**THE NEXT NIGHT...**

The doorbell was ringing and lots of men were comming in. There must have been about 40 people when everyone came. Shay preformed and then he had to leave. Michale herd the doorbell ring so he went to go answer it.

"Hi im here for the party." A very sexy young lady in a basic robe said.

"Um..." Michale said before a guy named Will came over.

"Hey your the stripper right?" He asked you could clearly tell he was drunk.

"Yeah I am so wheres this Logan at?" She asked playfuly.

"Hes not here." Michale said closing the door.

"Dude what did you do that for?" He asked.

"Logan dosent want strippers." Michale said.

"Whatever." Will said going to party with the other guys. The party lasted pretty late and about 10 people ended up staying the night at Logans house.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

"Dude last night was so cool." Michale said after there was only like 5 people left.

"Yeah dude!" Chad said.

"Hey Logan what are you gonna do with these pumpkins? There like rotten." Chase said pointing to the old pumkins.

"I dont know but we have like 20." Logan said from the top of the stairs.

"No way." Chad said.

"Yeah we do." Logan said showing them to him.

"Hey I got an idea for that." Ryan, Logans cousion, said.

"What?" Logan said. Ryan went over to the closet and pulled out a trampoline and a bat. He set it up at the bottom of the stairs over the railing. He gave Logan the bat and told him to hit the pumkin after it hits the trampoline. Logan hit about 2 pumkins and the living room was a mess until they herd the door open, but did they stop, NO!

"What the hell our you guys doing to our house?" Dana yelled making Logan stop dead in his tracks.

"Dana you wernt supposed to be home until tomorrow." Logan said shocked.

"No really." Dana said with scarcasm dripping off her tounge.

"Oh shit the bitch police is here!" Chad said.

"Shut up you ass!"Dana yelled at him.

"Oh hey Logan this is your last chance to dump her." Chad said.

"No!" Logan yelled at him.

"Whatever." Chad said throwing another pumkin back down and Logan hit it. The pumkin guts landed on Zoey and Nicole. They screamed and ran out of the house.

"Im so not cleaning this up!" Dana said.

"So what let the maid do it." Chad said.

"Hey Logan, since im not cleaning this up can I try?" Dana asked. Logan gave her the bat and she nailed it.

"Ok Logan if you break up with this girl now im gonna have to steal her, cause you just made my list of totaly cool people." Chad said. Dana laughed.

"Yeah man thats not gonna happen."Logan said kissing Dana. A little while later everyone left except for Logan,Dana,Michale and Nicole.

"God im so tired im gonna go take a nap."Logan said picking Dana up and puting her over his shoulder.

"Logan what are you doing?" Nicole asked laughing.

"We're going to take a nap." He answred playing like he was gonna drop Dana on his way up the stairs making Nicole panic. Logan had to open the door and he took a hand off of her and he almost seriously droped her. Then they layed down in the bed cuddling.

"I missed you so much." Logan said putting his head between her neck and the pillow and his arms around her waist.

"I missed you too." Dana said kissing Logan on the cheek. They fell asleep in each others arms.

taladalada...im done with that part! that was probley one of the hardest chapters yet. the next chapter someone is gonna have a little trouble with Logans mom tell me who u think should come face to face with that evil lady. it can be anyone of the gang.

presley aka cracker


	14. sorry new idea

sry i had to get this idea out of the way so i promise the logans mom thing will be next chapter.

"So what happend last night?" Nicole asked Michale after Dana and Logan went to bed.

"Well there was a party and one of the the guys got a stripper that I had to get rid of because of the deal that Dana and Logan had." Michale said.

"Was Shay here?" Nicole asked winking at him.

"Yeah he was." Michale said laughing.

"Did you guys have a good time?" Nicole asked laying her legs on Michale.

"Yeah but I think the party got a little to out of hand at one point." Michale said as he stroked her legs.

"Why, what happend?" Nicole asked.

"There was a fight and the cops came by." Michale said like it was no big deal.

"Wow is everyone ok?" Nicole asked concerned.

"Yeah everything and everybody is fine." Michale said.

"Thats good." Nicole said.

"Now what do you wanna do?" He asked playing with her non-frizzy hair.

"You wanna watch wrestling?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah but I know you dont." Michale said smirking.

"So what I kinda like it." Nicole said.

"Ok fine if you wanna watch it." Michale said turning on the tv to Wrestle Mania.

"Ok so whos that guy?" Nicole asked.

"Thats John Cena and he's fighting HBK." Michale said annoyed.

"HBK thats a weird name." Nicole said. Michale hit his head.

"HBK is a nick name it stands for heart break kid. His real name is Shawn Michales." Michale explained to his clueless girlfriend.

"Oh ok I get it now." Nicole said smiling. Michale changed the channel.

"What else do you want to watch?" Michale asked.

"I wanna watch what you wanna watch baby." Nicole said.

"Well I wanna watch something else." Michale said changing the channel on MTV.

"I love this show its so funny." Nicole said seeing that it was on Jackass.

"Yeah I like it too." Michale said turning it up. Dana walked down stairs in only her pj bottoms and a tang top.

"Hey D." Nicole said."Where's Logan?"

"He's still sleeping. Did he even go to sleep last night?" Dana said.

"I dont know I didnt stay up, but I think Chase did." Michale said.

"Aw is wittle Michale-Wichale noty wotty a all wighter?" Dana asked like a baby.

"No." Michale said not ashamed of himself at all.

"Yeah he has only done that like once when we were on tour."Nicole said.

"Wow thats so awsome." Dana said sarcasm leaking everywhere.

"Thanks buddie." Michale said.

"Hey what are best friends for?" Dana said smirking.

"Whatever." Michale said.

"Hey Dana guess what?" Nicole said.

"What?" Dana said.

"Your getting married in a week!" Nicole yelled.Dana smiled and Got a hug from Nicole.

"Yeah I am." Dana said looking over her shoulder and smiled up at Logan who was walking down the stairs.

that chapter was very random. i need ideas!!! plz help!!! im doing the Logans mom chapter next but after that i really need help.


	15. runing into two evil people

"Logan do you need anything from the store?" Dana called from the kitchen to the living room.

"Yeah can you get more popcorn?" Logan asked.

"Yeah me and Nicole will be back later, bye." Dana said as her and Nicole left.

"Lets go to the mall before we go to the store." Nicole said.

"Ok thats cool with me." Dana said turning a corner to go to the mall.

"What stores do you wanna go in Day?" Nicole asked getting out of the hummer.

"I wanna go to Spencers and Hot Topic." She said walking into the mall.

"Typical Dana stores." Nicole laughed. They went into Hot Topic and a couple of people asked for Danas autograph. They shoped there and bought belts and Dana bought one of her t-shirts.

"Why did you buy one of the shirts that you get for free?" Nicole asked as they headed to Rave to shop for Nicole.

"I dont know I just wanted it." Dana said. They got into the store and Nicole and Dana turned a corner and Nicole ran into an old lady.

"Oh im sorry ma'am." Nicole said.

"Yes you should be." The lady said rudley.

"Leanna?" Dana said shocked.

"Dana!"Logans mom yelled.

"So what are you doing here?" Dana asked coldly.

"Im shopping with Logans future wife." Leanna said so sure of herself.

"Wait your not shopping with Dana." Nicole said dumbly.

"Shes not talking about me Nicole." Dana said filling her in.

"Then who is she talking about?" She asked again.

"Oh let me introduce her to you and you Dana." Logans mom said smirking almost identical to Logans."Oh Lisa."

A tall blonde girl with fake boobs came over to Leanna. She had Green eyes and tons of make up on that made her look like a clown and buck teeth.

"Yes Mrs.Reese." She said.

"This is Dana the girl you are gonna steal my son away from."Logans mom said.

"Oh I know what you mean shes not even pretty like me." Lisa said fliping her hair. At that Dana and Nicole started to crack up. Nicole fell on the floor because she was laughing so hard and Dana had to hold herself up against the wall.

"You think that your gonna win Logan away from me?" Dana said through laughing.

"No I dont think that..I know that!" Lisa said.

"Seriously Leanna I think you could do a lot better then this piece of junk." Dana said laughing even harder then before.

"What are you talking about?" Leanna asked outraged." Lisa is the prettiest daughter of all of the ladys in the DAR."

"Then they all must have been hit in the face with an ugly stick!" Nicole said getting up very quickly noticing she was on a dirty floor.

"Someones just jealous of my good looks." Lisa said refering to Dana.

"Oh are you talking about yourself or the reflection of me in the mirror?" Dana asked smirking. Lisa tryed to smack Dana across the face but Dana blocked it and punched Lisa square in the jaw making her fall to the floor.Leanna huffed and stormed off with Lisa following close behind asking Leanna if she did anything wrong. Dana and Nicole walked around joking about the girl that Logan's mom thought was gonna steal Logan away from Dana. They went to the grocery store and went back home.

"Hey Mike, Logan were home!" Nicole yelled as she came in the house followed by Dana. They herd laughing coming from the living room so they went into the room.

"Oh no what are you idiots doing here?" Dana asked when she saw her brother Pete Wentiz sitting on her couch with the rest of Fall Out Boy.

"Hey sis! Were here for your wedding stupid." Pete said as he got up and hugged her.

"Yeah but thats in a week." Dana said.

"Yeah we know!" Patrick said.

"Ok now it was nice seeing you but you guys have to leave so I can talk to Logan." Dana said.

"Ha your in trouble now dude! See you later guys." Patrick said as they all left.

"So whats up baby?" Logan said going over and kissing her.

"We saw your mom at the mall with that girl she was talking about on the phone." Dana said.

"Are you serious?" Logan said his eyes wide.

"Yeah Nicole saw her too."Dana said.

"And Dana punched her in the face!"Nicole yelled from the kitchen. Dana smirked and Logan smiled.

"Was she hot?"Logan asked.

"What!" Dana asked pissed.

"Nothing I was just kidding."Logan said smirking. He rapped his arms around her upper body and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Yeah you better be kidding or your gonna be in the hospital." Dana said hugging back.

"Yeah I was, I only love you D and you better not forget it." Logan said dragging her upstairs and into their bedroom not letting her out of the hug.

i could of made that shorter but i streched it as far as i could and my personal opinion was that it was pretty good.


	16. Mosh the present?

Dana and Logan were upstairs and talking about what happend at the mall for like a half an hour. Nicole and Michale went over to Chase and Zoey's house to talk about the bridal shower for Dana.

"Logan do you wanna play Halo 2?" Dana asked when she headed down stairs.

"Like those nights in my dorm when we would stay up all night playing random video games?"Logan said coming up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah and Michale and Chase would yell at us and tell me to leave and you would cuss them out then they would just go back to sleep." Dana giggled.

"Yeah set it up." Logan said going into the kitchen and getting 2 Mountain Dews.

"Come on hurry up!" Dana said. They were playing for like 4 hours before Nicole and Michale came back.

"Logan stop just because you died dosent mean you can take my place!" Dana yelled from the living room. Michale went into the living room and saw Logan on top of Dana trying to get her controler while she was still trying to play.

"What are you idiots doing?" Michale said.

"Playing or trying to play Halo 2." Dana said pushing Logan away.

"Hey D, this came in the mail for you." Nicole said as she handed it to Dana who gave the controler to Logan.

"What is it?" Dana asked.

"If I knew what it was then I would tell you what it was, duh." Nicole said. Dana opened the invelope and pulled out a big clump of papers.

"Its a script." Dana said. Logan took the paper out of her hand and read it a loud.

"Sky High:II" Logan said."They want you to play Jinx. Wait their are two scripts here. The other one has my name on it."

"Ha they want you to play Lash and you better say yes because then we have to be boyfriend and girlfriend." Dana said.

"I dont want to." He said pouting.

"Hey if you dont do it I have to kiss lets see...Zac Efron." Dana said.

"Im doing it!" Logan said instantly after she said Zac Efron aka his worst enemy.

"No wait you dont have to I want to see how he kisses." Dana said making kissy faces.

"Now im definatly doing it and one more thing." Logan said kissing Dana.

"Ok now im gonna go before you suck her face off, come on Nicole lets go to the movies." Michale said taking Nicoles hand.

"Ok bye love birds." She said. They waved not taking their lips of each others. Logan picked her up with his hands on her butt and went up stairs. Half way up the stairs she pulled away from the kiss.

"Were still not having sex." She said but at that second he didnt care he just wanted her candy flavored lips back on his. His pants were a little to baggy and he tripped and they both fell. Logan put his hands behind her head to make it so that she didnt hit her head. Dana cried out in pain as she pulled a chewed up shoe out from under her.

"What is this!" Dana said looking at her sandal.

"Crap! This was supposed to be a Birthday present for you but I guess it got out." Logan said looking around for something. Dana was about to get up when she felt something lick her hand. She turned around and saw a little puppy. It was a black and white husky with a red name tag and collor that said Mosh on it.

"Is this what you were looking for." Dana laughed picking up the puppy that took an instant liking to her as soon as she picked it up.

"So I see you found Mosh." He laughed. Mosh started to lick Danas face.

"Ew Mosh stop it." Dana laughed and he stoped. Logan laughed as Mosh jumped into Danas lap and fell asleep. Dana giggled and picked him up.

"Did you buy him a bed?" She asked.

"Yeah its in our room." Logan said. Dana got up with the puppy and went into the bedroom as Logan followed close behind. Dana put the sleeping Mosh in his black and red bed. They left the room and closed the door. Dana kissed Logan passionately.

"Thanks hunny." Dana said hugging him.

"Yeah I thought that you would like him."Logan said smirking.

"Yeah, how did you know that I wanted a puppy?" Dana asked.

"You told me the week before we graduated." Logan said.

"God how do you remember that when you cant even remember your adress?" Dana said pulling away from his hug.

"I remember the important stuff and I only did that once." Logan said.

"Whatever."Dana said walking down the stairs. She picked up her shoe that the dog got a hold of and threw it at Logan. It hit him in his face and it still had drool all over it and stuck to his face.

"Ew gross! You are so dead." Logan said taking the shoe off his slimey face and running after her. Dana ran out side to the pool. Logan tackled her into the water and held onto her waist.

"Great now my favorite shoes are totaly ruined thanks to you!"Dana said pouting.

"Whatever its my money that your gonna get a new pair with." Logan said.

"I make my own money you know!" Dana said mad.

"Yeah I know I was just saying that its my fault that it happend so im gonna pay for it."Logan said kissing her fourhead.

"Good and your going with me to get them." Dana said climbing out the side of the pool.

"What no I hate shopping!" Logan said getting out with her.

"Yeah well to bad!" Dana said pushing him back into the pool and going inside.

ok im trying to write a sky high story too so im gonna be switching between the storys so tomorrow i wont have a update for this story sry but im like obssessed with that movie!

presley aka cracker


	17. daddys help

sry for the me not updating in a while fanfiction wouldnt let me download my documents any more so i had to find other was of doing it so i will be updating this story and my sky high more now.

****

5 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING...

Logan got up quietly and went to the dresser to get some clothes on trying not to make Dana get up. He threw on a baggy yellow and black t-shirt and black jeans. He slipped on some shoes and left Dana a note that said:

Dana,

I went over to my dad and step-mom's house to talk to them and I will be back as soon as I can,

love,

Logan

He went to his lambo and drove almost an hour away to talk to his dad about his real mom. Logan had never had a good relationship with his real mom. When his parents got divorced his father got Logan and His mom only got to see him once every month which Logan didnt really have a problem with. When his dad got re-married Logan and Sarah clicked instantly. Now Logan dosent call his real mom, mom but he calls Sarah mom insted. He got up to the huge house and knocked on the door.

"Coming." He herd Sarah say. She opened the door. "Logan, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to dad." He said giving her a hug and steping inside.

"Ok well hes in his office. I'm gonna make some mac and cheese do you want any?" Sarah asked.

"Duh! You know that's my favorite." Logan said smirking and heading to his dad's office.

"Logan, What are you doing here?" Malcom asked putting down the script he was looking over.

"I need to talk to you about something." Logan said sitting down in a chair.

"Ok what about?" Malcom asked.

"It's about Leanna." Logan said. Malcom's eyes got wide.

"What is that slut up to now?" He asked clearly pissed off.

"She wont leave Dana alone and she is threatening to ruin the wedding." Logan said putting his face in his hands and sighing.

"Is she like stalking you?" Malcom asked.

"I think so." Logan said looking at his dad.

"Well there is no way that she is ever gonna ruin Dana and your wedding because I will not let her." Malcom said. Sarah walked in the room and handed Logan and Malcom bowls of food.

"Whats going on?" Sarah asked slowly seeing her husband pissed and Logan sad.

"Leanna is trying to stop the wedding." Logan said eating a little of the pasta.

"What!?!" She asked almost yelling.

"Yep she sure is that skank." Malcom said with venom in his voice.

"Well what are we gonna do?" Sarah asked.

"Im gonna call the best security guards in the state and send them to the wedding and if you see Leanna any where call the police and have her ass arrested for stalking." Malcom said.

"Yeah that is a good idea." Sarah said.

"I dont want her to get arrested I just want her to leave me and Dana alone."Logan said.

"Well if she dosent leave you guys alone you really have no choice hunny." Sarah said.

"Yeah I know." Logan said looking at a clock. "Oh crap!"

"Whats wrong?" Malcom asked.

"I need to get back I totaly forgot to tell Dana that Cribs was filming our house today shes gonna kill me."Logan said getting up and saying his good byes. He went as fast as he could to get to his house. When he pulled up the Cribs van was leaving and Dana was out on the porch with a mad look on her face.

"Dana I am so sorry I forgot to tell you about them coming." Logan said as soon as he got out of his car and went to the porch.

"You should be the stupid maid didnt even come over yet to clean up the pumpkin mess!" Dana yelled crossing her arms.

"I told you im sorry baby." Logan said sitting down next to her on the step. He tryed to kiss her but she turned her head. He sighed.

"How could you forget to tell me something like that?" Dana asked.

"I was kinda busy trying to figure out what to do about the whole mom stalking us thing." Logan said.

"Oh well thats a pretty good reason." Dana said feeling stupid.

"Im just really sorry." Logan said.

"Whatever." Dana said looking at her Hummer.

"Come on Day! Will you ever forgive me." Logan said hugging on her leg like a little 2 year old.

"Stop doing that." Dana giggled.

"No not until you forgive me." Logan said pouting and looking up at her.

"Don't look at me like that." Dana said laughing. He just kept doing it. "Fine I forgive you."

"Finally." Logan said as he got up and pulled Dana into a tight and passionate kiss.

"AW!" Someone yelled from behinde them.

"Shut up you losers!" Dana yelled seeing who it was.

"Come on we cant be happy for you two?" Chase asked. Zoey, Nicole, and Michale started to laugh.

"Come here you two love birds you need to come over to Dana's bridal party." Nicole said.

"Who's gonna be there?" Logan asked.

"Only us because Dana asked us not to get to crazy about the party." Zoey said.

"Yeah so were just gonna watch tv and give you guys early wedding presents." Nicole said. They all went over to Zoey and Chases house that they renamed Zhase. Then they all ended up sleeping over and Mosh ate Logans favorite shoes.


	18. a world of flashbacks

****

A DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING...

"This is the stupidest rule ever!" Logan said getting his luggage down from the closet.

"Oh come on you drama queen! Its just for one night." Dana said petting Mosh on her lap.

"I know but I hate the fact that i'm gonna be right nextdoor and im not allowed to see you." Logan said packing his bag. Dana put Mosh down and walked over to Logan who was pouting and packing at the same time. She put her arms around his waist and rested her head in the crook of his neck. She kissed his neck and bit on it lightly. Logan tensed up and let out a deep breath. Dana smirked against his neck. Logan tryed as hard as he could to stop the moan that was threataning to come out because if he let it slip she would know that she was in control and Logan hated to be controled.

"If your gonna keep that up you know that it is gonna make me want to go way farther then just kissing." Logan said not losing his kool. Dana pouted and stoped her actions and crossed her arms. Logan turned around and kissed the girl of his dreams. When he pulled back she was smiling insted of pouting. He laughed and finished unpacking.

"Why cant you leave and let me stay home?" Logan asked playfuly.

"Cause im the bride and I have to do everything that you dont want to do you idiot." Dana said giggling. Logan mocked her and she hit him on the head with one of her sandals. Logan glared and Dana started to back away slowly.

"Logan what are you doing?" Dana asked as Logan moved closer to her.

"Nothing." Logan answred with a evil smile on his face. (sexy face)

"Um...ok im gonna run away now so good luck with that." Dana said as she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Logan wasn't far behind her and he was gonna tickel her to death.She ran outside and colided with Chase.

"Sorry Chase." Dana said getting up and helping Chase up too.

"Thats ok why were you running?" He asked brushing himself off. Logan ran out of his house and grabbed Dana around the waist and squeezed her.

"Thats why." Dana said trying to breath.

"Hey Chase." Logan said.

"Sup man?" He asked.

"Nothing much. Wheres the-soon-to-be-mom?" He asked letting go of Dana.

"Shes coming over with the dress in a minute, we on the other hand need to go." Chase said looking at his watch.

"Why were just going over to your house?" Logan said wraping his arms around Danas neck from behind her.

"Cause I know that your gonna try to sneek-a-peek at the dress." Chase said. Logan got a smirk on his face as he saw Zoey walking up with the dress in her hand but he didnt see that Michale and Nicole were ready to stop him if he tried to look at the dress. He walked over and Michale jumped out of the bushes and grabbed him.

"Ha thats what you get you little cheat." Dana yelled taking the dress from Zoey. Logan tried to run after her but Michale had a good grip on him.

"DANA!" Logan yelled. Dana turned around and put one hand on her hip with one eyebrow raised.

"I love you!"

"I love you too! But ur still not seeing the dress." She said smirking and leaving them.Michale let go of him and walked over to Nicole and the Matthews. Logan walked up and into the house and ran up the stairs.

"Where did you put it?" Logan asked Dana. She Threw his bag at him.

"Dont you know that its bad luck to see the wedding dress before the wedding?" She asked watching him looking through out their closet.

"Oh yeah." He said stopping."If I do see it then my mom might get into the wedding and ruin it."Logan said sliding down the wall in the closet and putting his face in his hands.

"Baby she wont get in." Dana said going into the closet and sitting next to him. She put her head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"But what if she..." Logan said before getting cut off by Dana.

"Logan you know that nothing could ever ruin our relationship even when really bad stuff happens to us. Remember the time that my ex boyfriend came to PCA looking for me?" Dana said.

"Yeah that sucked." Logan said.

__

FLASHBACK...

"Brian? What are you doing here?" Dana asked.

"Dana! There you are I have been looking all over for you baby!" He said running up to her and trying to kiss her.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" She asked still in shock.

"I came to see my girlfriend who just happens to be you, duh." Brian said.

"D, who is this guy?" Logan asked walking up to her and putting arm around her shoulders.

"Thats what I should be saying right now." He said looking at Logan.

"Im Day's boyfriend." Logan said.

"What the hell are you talking about? Im Danas boyfriend." Brian said.

"No your not!" Dana said to Brian.

"Oh yeah well then how come when we saw each other last month you said that you still had feelings for me?" Brian said smirking. Logans jaw dropped to the floor. Dana looked at him shocked.

"Is that true Dana?"Logan asked. Dana looked down and didnt answer. Logan shook his head and started to walk off.

"Logan! Wait." Dana said running up to him and turning him around." Im not gonna lie to you I did say that but that was before we started to go out and the truth is the only reason I said that was because I felt sorry for him."

"Why should I believe you!?!" Logan yelled. Dana pulled him into a hard and passionate kiss.

"Cause I love you you idiot." Dana said after she kissed him to prove that it was true.

Brian got mad and the next thing anyone knew Brians lips were on Danas and she was trying her hardest to push him off her but it didnt work. Logan kicked Brian in the stomach and Brian fell to the ground. He got back up and took a swing at Logan but missed. Logan tackled him to the ground and started to beat the crap out of him. Dana was just trying to get Brian to stop hitting Logan. The Dean came over and pulled the boys off one another.

"Thats enough out of you two." The Dean yelled. "Now go to the nurses office. Dana take them and make sure they dont get into anymore fights."

"Yes sir." Dana said. As soon as the Dean left Dana punched Brian in the jaw and broke it.

"What the fuck was that for?" Brian yelled almost crying.

"You ever kiss me again and I will kick the shit out of you.." She said before getting cut off by Logan. " And then I will kill you with my bare hands." The couple walked away and left Brian in the dust.

END FLASHBACK...

"Yeah that was awsome!" Logan said.

"Yeah Brian had to eat food from a straw for 3 months." Dana said laughing.

"Yeah and the time that your other ex came and wanted to win you back." Logan said.

"Oh yeah, I think that both of us learned something new from that." Dana said.

"Yeah that you have way to many exboyfriends." Logan said. Dana hit him playfuly.

"No that I love you and you love me." Dana said kissing him softly.

"Yeah but I could have told you that." He said. "Then we wouldnt have had to put up with that jerk."

"You know what made my decision so much easier?" Dana asked smirking.

"Cause im so hot?" Logan asked smirking back.

"No what you said on the way home from the fair in the limo." Dana said smiling.

"Oh yeah." Logan said. (get ready for flashback mode!)

__

FLASHBACK...

Logan and Dana just got off their date at the fair also where Jason took her so it would be fair. Logan opened the door and let Dana slide in. They were both soaking wet because they decided to go on all the water rides at the end. Dana's make-up was all messed up along with her hair. Logan still thought that she was beautiful. He saw her shiver and moved closer to her and put his dry jacket over her shoulders.

"What was that for?" She asked looking at Logan through the very little light that shown through the moon roof because of the full moon.

"You looked cold so I gave you my jacket. Do you got a problem with that?" Logan asked smirking.

"No." She answred she also moved closer to him. Logan smirked and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Dana I know you have to pick either me or Jason and I just want to let you know that no matter what you do I will always be here for you no matter what." Logan said looking down into her eyes.

"Really?" Dana asked shocked.

"Yeah I love you D, and even if you pick him over me I will stand by you no matter what happens." Logan said with all honesty."Not that im telling you to pick him but if thats what you want its cool with me."

Dana laughed and smiled. She kissed him on the cheek and cuddled up into him with her head on his shoulder. Logan rested his head on top of hers. They fell asleep. Dana got up and asked Jason to meet her and Logan on the beach even though it was almost 10:30pm.

"Ok im here and ready for you to pick me." Jason said as he came up to Dana and Logan who were sitting on the sand looking up at the moon. Dana rolled her eyes and got up followed by Logan who glared at him.

"Ok I know im about to break one of your hearts and im really, really sorry for that. I know you guys are waiting for my answer so here it is. Drum roll please." Dana said.

"DANA!" Both boys yelled at the same time making Dana jump a little.

"Fine fine the person I pick is..." She locked eyes with Jason." Logan."

"YES!" Logan yelled pumping his fists in the air. Dana giggled and Jason stormed off mumbeling something about 'waist of beauty sleep'.

"Did I scare you?" She asked.

"Kinda when you looked at him insted of me." Logan said grabbing her into a kiss.

END FLASHBACK...

"Yeah that was a pretty good line dont you think?" Logan said smirking.

"Yep it was very good." Dana said smiling at Logan.

"LOGAN!" Chase yelled from downstairs. "Come on say goodbye we gotta go!"

"Bye baby." Logan said kissing her one last time before they would be married.

ok peeps thats it for that chapter i will only do like 2/3 more chapters but ppl dont worry their will be a sequel you just might have to wait a little while for that story. the new chapter ideas:

1. What Logan dose at night

2. Dana/Logan getting married.(yay)

3. hunnymoon.

presley aka cracker


	19. over the fence with a rock

****

AT CHASE'S HOUSE ...

"Oh my god im so bored!" Logan said flipping through the channels on the tv.

"Then go to sleep you loser!" Michale said throwing a pillow at him. Chase and Michale were asleep and Logan was to excited to sleep so he was watching tv.

"No I wanna see Dana." Logan pouted.

"To bad and unlike you some of us need some sleep." Michale said. Logan huffed and went to the bathroom. He got in there and took out his phone and dialed Dana's number.

"Hello." Dana asked bored.

"Hey babe." Logan smirked.

"What you cant go one day without me?" Dana asked. Logan knew she was smirking her sexy smirk at that.

"Yeah expecially when YOUR RIGHT NEXTDOOR!" Logan said aggravated.

"I'm sorry baby. I wanna see you too but we cant its bad luck." Dana said sadly.

''So what you know that I dont beleive in stuff like that." Logan said sitting on the counter.

"What are you gonna do when im going on tour?" Dana asked. Logan could tell that she was in their bedroom watching tv because of the way she sounded so relaxed.

"Probley kill myself." Logan said joking.

"You do that then im gonna kill myself." Dana said he could tell that she was serious.

"Really?" Logan asked making sure.

"Yep cause I never want to live a day without knowing that your safe and if I want you then I can have you." Dana said.

"I love you." Logan said.

"I love you too." Dana said. "Oh crap Zoeys coming and she said that im not allowed to talk to you tonight."

"Ok bye Mrs. Reese." Logan said smirking.

"I think I could get used to that, bye." And she hung up Logan had a huge grin on his face." She totaly wants me"

Logan walked out of the bathroom and saw that Michale and Chase were asleep. Logan snuck out the backdoor and went over to the fence into their yard. He looked around for a rock or something to throw at the window. After about 5 minutes he found a rock just big enough to make a sound on the window. He threw it and it hit the window hard.

"What the hell?" Dana asked. She came out of the balcony and was in her pjs. She looked down at Logan who was smiling up at her."What the hell are you doing here?"

"I told you I wanted to see you!" Logan said smirking.

"You idiot! Now were gonna have bad luck." Dana said throwing the rock back at him. He didnt see it and it hit him on the head. He cried out in pain. Dana gasped and climbed down the tree that was next to the balcony.

"Logan are you ok?" Dana asked paniced.

"Yeah im fine but I never knew you could throw that hard." Logan said sitting up on the ground.

"Softball for like eight years." Dana said sitting by Logan on the ground.

"Woah thats a long time." Logan said. Dana looked at Logans head and it was bleeding a little.

"Its not that bad its only bleeding a little a bandade should do it." Dana said.

"Ok I guess I might of used up our bad luck hun." Logan said smirking.

"Yeah maybe." Dana said. Logan always loved the way Dana looked at night in the moon light. Something about the way her eyes looked in the moon made then shine brighter then they ever did before. The way her skin showed the color of the moon made her skin gloss. He just couldnt stop staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Dana asked.

"How beautiful you are." Logan said with all honesty. Dana blushed and turned her head. Logan turned her head back and looked in her eyes. He moved his mouth to her ear.

"Your the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Logan wispred into her ear. She blushed even harder.

"After 2 years you still know how it make me blush." Dana said gigling.

"I do have that effect on people." Logan said smirking and looking her in the eyes again. She rested her forehead on his. Logan lightly pressed his lips on hers and Dana closed her eyes and kissed back. Logan smiled into the kiss. He pulled her onto his lap and deepend the kiss. Now it was her turn to smile and she did.

"Dana?" Nicole asked coming out of the backdoor.

"Um hi Nikki whats up?" Dana asked looking at the light.

"Not Zoey and thank god! She would totaly kill you if she knew you were out here with Logan." She said.

"Ok im gonna go now." Logan said when Dana got up. He kissed Dana and walked over to the fence. He waved to Dana and hopped the fence to Chase's yard. Nicole looked at Dana clearly mad at her.

"What?" Dana asked inocent. She and Nicole walked inside just in time to see Zoey wake up. They looked at her and sat down.

"What are you guys looking at?" Zoey asked yawning.

"Nothing." The two girls said together. Zoey shrugged and went back to sleep and so did the girls.

"Where have you been?" Chase asked as Logan came back over the fence and into the house.

"No where." Logan said going over to the couch and sitting down.

"Oh yeah then why did you go to the bathroom and then come back here through the backdoor?" Chase asked.

"Will you guys shut up!" Michale said putting the pillow over his head. Chase and Logan rolled their eyes and went back to their conversation.

"Tell me dude! Were you with Dana!?!" Chase asked.

"No you idiot." Logan said. "I was more like on her."Logan smirked and Chase hit his forehead.

"Fine dont tell me! Im going to bed see you tomorrow dude." Chase said going up the stairs in his room. Logan turned on the radio and his favorite song came on.

"This is Dana Cruz's first song ever." The first radio announcer said.

"Yeah I herd she wrote it to her fiancé, Logan before she said yes to their first date because he was a really big player in PCA." The second raido anouncer said. Logan smirked because he was right she didn't trust him in the begining.

"It's called 'Be The Girl' here it is." The first guy said.

You look at me  
Curious what I'm made of  
Sugar or steam  
And what kind of man I love  
What I believe  
What I know and what I crave  
All my pet peeves  
Where I've shed and when I stain  
Do you know

Cause I'm not here to be around  
And be that girl that you forget about  
Cause all I want is just to be a song  
That you can feel longer than just right now  
So come on baby let me be the girl  
That you can count on to rock your world  
And then you'll see there's so much than curves  
And then you'll see that you and me belong

Do you know my vice  
And how to get under my skin  
Just what I like  
And where I want you to begin  
Do you know my middle name  
And where I'm sensitive the most  
That each night I pray  
And do you think I fit that mold  
Do you know

Cause I'm not here to be around  
And be that girl that you forget about  
Cause all I want is just to be a song  
That you can feel longer than just right now  
So come on baby let me be the girl  
That you can count on to rock your world  
And then you'll see there's so much than curves  
And then you'll see that you and me belong

You and me belong  
You and me belong

Cause I'm not here to be around  
And be that girl that you forget about  
Cause all I want is just to be a song  
That you can feel longer than just right now  
So come on baby, let me be the girl  
That you can count on to rock your world  
And then you'll see there's so much than curves  
And then you'll see that you and me belong  
You and me belong  
You and me belong 

Logan smiled and fell asleep thinking about Dana and Dana fell asleep thinking about Logan.


	20. changing in a limo

the reason this was taking so long is cuz weddings take forever! im making it as funny as i can.

**WEDDING DAY!!!!!!****(finally)...**

"Dana your mom is here!" Nicole yelled from downstairs.

"Ok!" Dana yelled back. Dana's mom, Marie went up the stairs and into Dana and Logan's room. She saw Dana getting her hair and make-up done. She had tears in her eyes.

"You look so beautiful sweetheart." Marie said.

"Aw thanks mom. Where are Brandon and Jessie?" Dana asked looking at her mother through the mirror.

"There over with Logan and your father." Marie said smiling.

"Why is dad over there?" Dana asked worried. "Is he gonna tell Logan something stupid?"

"No hunny he is just gonna give him some advice." Danas mom said laughing.

"Thats bad!" Dana said laughing.

"Ok D, we need to get you into your dress now." Zoey said. Dana got up and stepped into it. Zoey pulled it up and zipped it. Dana's mom and Logan's step-mom were in aw as she came out of the bathroom.

"Whats wrong? Is it to much?" Dana asked.

"No, its not." The moms said in unison. Dana smiled and gave them both a hug. The two moms were in tears.

"Ok, Zoey I need you to go give this to Logan" Dana said getting a bag from out of the closet.

"Why do I have to do it?" She winned.

"Because your the brides maid and maid is in their so get going, give Logan a hug for me!" Dana said pushing the bag into her hands. Zoey mumbled something but kept walking over to her house. She got up to the door and walked in. The boys were all getting ready in the living room.

"Hey boys." She greeted. They all stoped and greeted her.

"Hey sweetie." Chase greeted and Chad, Logans friend, made a gaging noise in the back ground as they kissed.

"Dont be jealous that we actually have each other." Zoey said smirking. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Whats up Zo?" Logan asked as Michale did his tie. Michale kinda choked Logan a little so Logan gagged.

"Dana told me to give this to you." Zoey said giving him the bag." And she told me to tell you that she loves you and to give you a big hug for her." She said as she hugged him.

"Ok well how am I supposed to give her this?" Logan said getting a bag out of his bag.

"I think that Michale needs to take it over." Zoey said.

"Yeah." Michale said getting the bag and leaving with Zoey.

"What did she get you man?" Chase asked putting on his own tie. Logan pulled out a box and opened it. It was a silver bracelet with a Chinese simbol on it. Their was also a note that said:

Dear Logan,

I know that you arent smart enought to know what this means so im gonna tell you what it means. The mark you have is together and I have the same one that has a symbol on it that says forever. I love you!

Love,

Dana

p.s dont break it!

Logan laughed at it and continued to get ready.

"Hey Logan the limos here!" Michale yelled coming into the house.

"Ok! How do I look pop?" Logan asked his father.

"Like your gonna get married." Malcom said smiling.

"Aw dad your not gonna go all mushy on me now are you?" Logan asked smirking.

"No im just really happy you found someone like Dana that makes you happy but seriously if you start to cry im gonna cry and you know how hard it is for me to stop once I start." Malcom said.

"Yeah Dana is really great Logan, and hey if you hurt her I will kill you." Dana's father Sean said.

"Ok, so I dont have to worry about that then." Logan said walking out to the limo.

"And why is that?" Sean asked.

"Because I love her."Logan said plain and simple.

"Well thats good enough for me." Sean said getting into his own car with his sons Jessie and Brandon. "We'll see you there."

Logan got into the limo followed by all the other people who included, Michale, Chase, Malcom, Chad, and Fall Out Boy.

"So what is your wedding song gonna be?" Andy asked.

"I have no clue! Dana wanted to pick it so I let her." Logan said trying to get his leg to stop shaking.

"Dude your totaly wipped to a bitch." Chad said. Logan was gonna beat the shit out of him but lucky for Chad he was in the oppisite side of the limo. Pete, Michale and Chase had to hold Logan back.

"Hey if you ever talk about my sister again im gonna kick your ass!" Pete said glaring at Chad.

"Whatever." Chad said moving back a little. They finally got to the alter in one peace. Logan and the rest of the men were in aw as they saw how good it looked.

"Hey you guys are finally here." The photo man said looking impatience.

"God keep your pants on!" Logan yelled getting out of the limo.

"We only have an hour before the girls get here and need to take the pictures too." He complained. You could clearly tell that he was gay by the way his voice sounded.

"Ok dude were coming." Chad yelled.

"Hurry up!" He said going back inside.

"Someone has their pants on a little to tight." Chase wispred to Logan who laughed. They got into the chappel and took the pictures.

DANA AND LOGAN'S HOUSE...

"I think we should go now!" Sarah yelled up ot Dana and Nicole who were still doing their hair.

"Ok were done." Nicole said helping Dana down the stairs.

"Dana you look so awsome!" Her sister, Amanda said.

"Thanks. Isn't this the first time you saw the dress?" Dana asked.

"Yeah and Logan's so lucky to have you." Amanda said.

"Ok the limos here!" Zoey yelled from out side.

"Lets go."Dana said jumping up and down smiling. "Im gonna be a Reese soon!"

"Come on hyper lets go." Sarah said laughing at her. They all went out into the limo.

"Ok Dana you know that you have to have something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue, so we have that stuff." Nicole said. "I got something new!" She said giving Dana a new pin that was silver and had a heart on it that matches her dress so she put it on.

"Thanks Nic." Dana said.

"Ok I have something old and borrowed." Sarah said giving Dana a necklace. "This was Logans grandmothers necklace that she wore at her wedding and let me wear for my wedding to Malcom."

"Did Leanna wear it?" Dana asked looking at it.

"No Stephanie said that she wasn't worth the money." Sarah said happy. "She thought that Leanna would try to steal it or something." Dana laughed and put it on.

"This is such an honor." Dana said.

"Yeah and before she passed away she told me to let you wear it when you married her only grandson because she knew that you would make him happy." Sarah said with a smile on her face.

"I got something blue." Marie said. She gave Dana a blue lace gurder. Dana blushed.

"How am I supposed to put this on?" Dana asked laughing. Zoey put it on for her. Then they pulled up to the church.

"Ok Dana you have to stay here and wait for me to check if the boys are here. Everyone else can go in just not you." Zoey said. The girls got out and locked the door so you could only open it from the outside. Dana slumped back and herd someone opening the door.

"Ok its all clear." Nicole said helping the big fluff ball out of the limo.

"We need to go get our pictures taken now because we only have like 30 minutes to do this before the wedding.

"Ok lets go." Dana said rushing up the stairs. After the pictures were taken Logan went to the alter. As the guest piled in everyone waved and hugged eachother. Logans family all went over to him and congradulated him. Finally everyone was seated and the music started. First down the aile was Logans parents, then Danas parents, then Michale and Nicole, then Chad and Amanda, then Zoey and Chase then Jessie carreing the ring and Nicoles niece being the flower girl. You could tell by the way Logan was switching his weight from one foot to the other that he was nervous. The music started again and Dana and her father started walking down the aisle.

"Wow." Logan wispred looking at the dress for the first time. Dana smiled and didnt break eye contact with Logan the whole walk down the aisle. They did the lighting of the candels and everything then they started the wedding.

"Dearly beloved we are gatherd here to day to wed these.." The preacher said until Logan said" Can we just skip to the part where I can kiss her?" Everyone started to laugh.

"Logan please stop." Dana said.

"Why do you want to do that?" The preacher asked.

"Because she looks really beautiful and I really want to kiss her." Logan winned.

"Logan stop I really dont want to hurt you in a church." Dana said. Everyone laughed and Logan stoped.

"Ok I will try to do this fast." The preacher said.

"Good so now I can kiss her faster." Logan said smirking.

"No so she can hit you faster." He said making everyone laugh again.He continued with it.

"Do you, Logan Malcom Reese, promise to care for her through richer or for poorer, for sickness and in Health for as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

"Hell yeah I do!" Logan said happly. Dana giggled.

"And do you , Dana Isabella Cruz, promise to care for him through richer or for poorer, for sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" He asked her.

"Oh yeah." Dana said smirking.

"Ok by the power invested in my by the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife Dana you may now hit the groom." The preacher said. Dana tried to punched his gut but he caught her hand and pulled her into a kiss. They were going at it for like 3 minutes before something hit Logan in the back of his head.

"What was that?" He asked.

"You guys were totaly gonna do it right there on the step you just got married on, so I had to throw something at you!" Michale said.

"Whatever." Logan said. They all watched as Logan and Dana Reese walked back up the aisle and out the door. When they got into the limo the first thing Logan did was take off his tie and the first thing Dana did was put up the window that let the driver see what they were doing up and then she took off her dress.

"Woah babe what are you doing?" Logan asked suprised.

"You have no idea how uncomfortable that dress was." Dana said getting a bag out from under the seat. Logan couldnt keep his eyes off Dana who was just in a bra and panties. She found her stuff and put on a skirt and a tang top.

"Why are you wearing a skirt you hate skirts?" Logan asked mad that she put her clothes on again.

"Cause we have to do that stupid game where you have to take my gurder off with your teeth." Dana said putting on her adios.

"Ok well where are we going for our hunnymoon Mrs. Reese?" Logan asked putting his arm around Danas shoulder. They arrived at the party and did nothing else but PARTY!

"Ok we need the new Mr. and Mrs. Logan Reese to get on the dance floor for their dance." Michale said on the stage."Ok the song they picked is Hum Hallalujah by Fall Out Boy!"

The band started to play and Dana and Logan danced to the song:

It's all a game of this or that, now versus then  
better off against worse for wear  
And you're someone who knows someone who knows someone I once knew  
And I just want to be a part of this

The road outside my house is paved with good intentions  
Hired a construction crew, 'cause it's hell on the engine  
And you are the dreamer and we are the dream.  
I could write it better than you ever felt it.

So hum hallelujah,  
Just off the key of reason  
I thought I loved you  
It was just how you looked in the light.  
A teenage vow in a parking lot  
"Till tonight do us part"  
I sing the blues and swallow them too

My words are my faith to hell with our good name.  
A remix of your guts-your insides X-rayed  
And one day we'll get nostalgic for disaster  
we're a bull, your ears are just a china shop

I love you in the same way, there's a chapel in a hospital  
One foot in your bedroom and one foot out the door  
Sometimes we take chances, sometimes we take pills.  
I could write it better than you ever felt it.

So hum hallelujah,  
Just off the key of reason  
I thought I loved you  
It was just how you looked in the light.  
A teenage vow in a parking lot  
"Till tonight do us part"  
I sing the blues and swallow them too

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelu...  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelu...  
(Hum hallelujah (Hum hallelujah), hum hallelujah (Hum hallelujah))

A teenage vow in a parking lot  
"Till tonight do us part"  
I sing the blues and swallow them too

So hum hallelujah,  
Just off the key of reason  
I thought I loved you  
It was just how you looked in the light.  
A teenage vow in a parking lot (Hum hallelujah)  
"Till tonight do us part"  
Love in a parking lot (Hum hallelujah)  
"Till tonight do us part"  
A teenage vow in a parking lot  
"Till tonight do us part"  
I sing the blues and swallow them too

They partyed all night long and then some!

ok that was a pretty long chapter just a heads up i might make the hunnymoon chapter in M so i can make it better but i might not tell me if i should or not.

presley aka cracker


	21. BEWARE: RATED M

ok so here is the rated M chapter! ok so this has lots of sex on the honeymoon. if u want me to tell you about Zoey and Chases baby ur gonna need to tell me u want a sequel to this story. ok so i dont own anything but the plot!

**__**

IF YOU CANT TAKE THE SEX SCENES THEN DONT READ!!!

"Logan where are we going?" Dana asked getting onto the Reese private jet.

"It's a suprise Mrs. Reese." Logan said smirking.

"You know thats the like, tenth time you called me that." Dana said sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah I know I like the fact that you and me are married." He said sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Ok buckle your seatbelts." The captian said through the speaker. Dana and Logan did so as they took off into the sky. Dana looked out the window and Logan sat right behind her when the seatbelt sign went off. Logan kissed her neck and pulled her onto his lap. Dana moaned when his lips met her spot and he bit down lightly. Logan pulled her up and picked her up with her facing him. Logan kissed her and walked to the back room with a couple of beds in it. He flopped Dana down on one and leaned over her.

"What cant you wait until we get off the plane?" Dana giggled.

"You have made me wait for a whole month and im not waiting any longer." Logan said taking off his shirt and locking the door. Dana laughed and pulled him by the belt loops over and on top of her. Logan put his hands on both sides of her and went to work on her neck. Dana arched up her neck and moaned out in pleasure. Logan unzipped her jacket and pulled it off of her.

"No shirt? I guess that you wanted this too." Logan said smirking down at her bra.

"Shut up!" Dana said rolling her eyes. Logan kissed her down to her bra, he reached behind her back and worked on it for a couple of minutes before giving up.

"Where is the stupid clippy thingy?" Logan said getting frustrated.

"Its in the front stupid." Dana giggled.

"I totaly knew that." Logan said playing it off.

He undid the clasp and threw it to the other side of the room. Dana undid his belt and wraped it around his neck before putting it off to the side. Logan kissed and played with her breasts and she tried to take off his pants. Logan helped her and pulled off her pants as well. Now the newly weds were in nothing but their underware from the waist down. Logan slowly kissed his way down to the waist line of her panties and used his teeth to take them off. Dana pushed him down on the mattress and straddle him. She kissed from behinde his ear all the way down to his boxers. Dana took them off and Logan took control again. Now Logan was ontop and Dana was under him. Logan attacked her lips with brusing force as she felt his hardness on her stomach. She smirked and bit his bottom lip which she knew drove him crazy. He moaned into her mouth and quickly thrust into he. She pulled away from his kiss and threw her head back in pleasure. Logan and Dana made love at a fast pace and both of them climxed at about the same time. They layed side by side and fell to sleep together for the rest of the flight. Logan woke up to a knock on the door.

"Mr. Reese? Mrs. Cruz..I mean Mrs. Reese were here." The captian said from the other side of the door.

"Ok thanks Jack." Logan said back. He leaned over and kissed Dana gently on the lips to wake her up. She didnt wake up or move at all. Logan deepend the kiss and Dana kissed back. Logan let the kiss go on for about 3 more minutes before he pulled back. Dana woke up and smiled.

"Hey sexy." Dana said stretching. Logan laughed and put on his clothes.

"Hey yourself. We're here babe." Logan said. Dana wraped the sheet around her fast and rushed to the window. All she could see was water, no land just water. She sat down on the desk next to the window. She looked out of the window confused. Logan went and wraped his arms around her.

"Uh Logan where are we?" Dana asked.

"You looked out the wrong window." Logan smirked. Dana blushed and walked over to the other window. She saw a beautiful island that had a house on it but she couldnt see any people.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Its our new summer island away from everything." Logan said.

"Are you serious?!" Dana asked excited.

"Yeah it was a wedding present from my dad and stepmom." Logan said smirking. Dana kissed him and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" A tired voice answred.

"Malcom, thank you so much!" Dana said into the phone.

"Your welcome, hunny. We couldn't picture Logan with anyone else other than you." Malcom said laughing.

"Well thank you and now i'll let you go back to sleep or whatever you are doing." Dana said.

"Ok hunny bye." Malcom said and he hung up. Dana got dressed and Logan watched.

"Why are you gonna get dressed? You know those clothes are not gonna stay on for long." Logan said getting up and putting his hands in Danas back pockets. Dana wraped her arms around his neck.

"I was thinking that I was gonna go check out the island and get off this plane." Dana said walking out the door shaking her hips teasingly. Logan followed her off the jet like a lost puppy looking for its mommy. Dana got onto a little boat and Logan sat down next to her. A couple minutes later they got onto the island. Dana ran to the house and up the stairs like she just saw a toy she wanted. Logan laughed and told the boat driver to take the bags up to the house and then to leave them alone for like 3 or 4 days. He followed her and looked amazed as well. Dana found a room with a huge entertainment center in it along with a huge couch. Logan found a bathroom that was outside with a huge shower that could fit 12 people and a bath that was made out of stone. Dana and Logan both found the bedroom at the same time. Logan saw Dana looking at the sheets on the bed and jumped on her.

"AH! Logan what are you doing?" Dana asked gigling.

"I told you those clothes wouldnt stay on to long." He said smirking. Dana screamed and got up and ran away from him. Logan was running down the stairs in socks and ended up falling on his stomach.

"Logan? Babe are you ok?" Dana asked looking worried.

"Oh so you do care." Logan said.

"Your such a dork." Dana said. Logan got up and tackled her. She tried to get out of his grip but it was no use. Even though she hated to admit it Logan got a lot stronger and taller over the last 4 years. Logan picked her up and threw her on the couch. Dana giggled and pulled Logan on top of her. Logans lips crashed down onto hers. Logan pulled off Dana's shirt and they both took off eachothers clothes like they were on fire. Logan reached for a condom but Dana grabbed his hand.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Logan asked looking at her confused.

"We dont need it." She said looking into his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked.

"Logan dont you want to have kids?" Dana asked.

"Yeah."He said.

"You cant do that with a condom on." Dana said. Logan thought for a minute then shrugged his shoulders. Dana pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Logan gently sliped into her. She moved her hips into the rhythm that Logan had going. Logan kissed her neck as he thrust in and out of her. They were both moaning and panting in pleasure. Dana and Logan climxed at the same time again. Logan looked down on Dana and smiled.

"What are you smiling at, Lover boy?" She asked smirking.

"How lucky I am to have this awsome wife." He said. Dana blushed and turned her head away but Logan put a hand on her cheek and pushed her head to look back at him. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips down onto hers.

"I love you." Dana wispered after the kiss.

"I love you too." He said. Dana then fell asleep and Logan carried her up to their room and they both fell asleep. The next 2 days were full of exploring and sex.

ok so that is the end of this story the next part of this story will be called 'After Shock' . whats going on with the soon to be parents? whats going on with michale and nicole? wheres Logans mom and Glenn? hows life like for Dana and Logan? Well your just gonna have to read to find out now arnt u?

presley aka cracker.


End file.
